Super girl comes to Forks
by kittylover93
Summary: Bella Swan isn't a vampire but what happens when she runs into a pack of wolves that thinks she is? Bella and Jake. First story so please read and review. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there i'm new to all of this and it's my first story and currently i have no beta. So if you read this and see tons of mistakes (horrid speller here) then send me a review saying you want to be my beta. So here goes. If i don't get any reviews i'm not going to continue with this and i'm going to give it a week tops for a review and if i get at least one review i'll continue working on it. Any kind of review is welcome and if it is bad please tell me. So here is my story.

Chapter one:

Moving to Forks wasn't a hard choice. People were starting to suspect things about the young Miss Bella Swan. She stayed out late at night although nobody ever saw her or new anybody that she supposedly hung out with after school. She was 18 and rumor had it both her parents died on the night of her 18th birthday in a terrible car crash. Being a legal adult she was able to get the money she needed to keep things going on her own.

She was strange to say the least. She was never the same after her parents' death. She didn't go out with many people and when she would she wouldn't talk about anything she did. Although the big news around the city was a crime fighter that showed up about two years before. She was hot and knew how to take down the scum of the city better than the cops. The mysterious woman would show up but every time someone would see her she would have things different about her. Every time she would break up some kind of crime she would always leave her mark... a red cat paw print on the skin of the people she had faced.

Now Bella Swan was on her way to a small town not far from Seattle. This little town had a small population and not much crime but Seattle had plenty of it. Bella couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that the "Prowling Cat" was no longer in New York City. The name had never fit her well and she hoped to lose it in the new state. New York had been too much of an effort for a city that just kept getting worse as the years go bye.

Washington was going to be different if she could help it. She loved putting the trash in jail but she also wanted a real life. Bella prayed that Forks would hold some kind of normal life for her. "But how normal of a life can you have when you aren't normal?" she would always think to herself.

The truth was that her parents had died on her 18th birthday, but that was 50 years ago. Bella had been in the car that night and something strange happened that night. Something had changed inside of her. When she woke up she had speed, super strength, and balance like no other she had met. Her heart still beat, she still bled but after a few years she realized she didn't age. When she realized this part of the incident she packed up her things and moved to another state. A few years ago she had seen a woman being murdered. Bella had tried to save the woman but she had died on the way to the hospital. From that day on Bella realized that she could have a purpose.

So for the past two years she had been using her powers for good and trying to put the scum of New York away. Once again she had reached that two year a town mark and had to move. She hadn't been to Washington in many years. Now she was coming back a new woman and she had the world at her finger tips.

Forks was along the ocean so she could stretch her legs as she went for her long runs. The house she had was in a huge forest with the most wonderful flowers around the house. In fact this was the house she had spent the beginning of her life. Forks was where her parents and she had lived and where her parents died. Now she was going to live her life like it should have been; except with a little night time crime fighting.


	2. Authors Note

ok just an authors note here. Sorry. Thank you to my first for reviews it just made my morning. i'll write some more today and hopefully have a new chapter up by tonight. And to Seth Imprint thanks for the paragraph and i would love to hear from you when i update the new chapter. thanks for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I think I know where I'm going to go with this story and I'm so thankful to all of you who review. Even if it's a bad review I'll welcome it. So if you think bad about it tell me what was wrong. **

**Oh and little note about the story Jake and everyone is already wolves so we aren't exactly in the twilight story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters in this story are Stephenie Meyer's.**

BPOV

Chapter 2:

After I had gotten myself all unpacked and settled I decided to go out for a run I was seen I slipped slipped into my scarlet outfit that I wear when I go out prowling. It's easy to move in and goes great with my dark red high heels. If anything they worked great for weapons.

The house was quiet so I put on some music as I got ready for my run. (Round and round by Selena Gomez) I let the music get stuck in my head so I could sing it as I ran. When my outfit was complete I tied my long dark brown hair up in a bun then threw one of my many wigs on. In New York I learned that you can't be caught if the hair color you have isn't your real hair. Today I felt like wearing black so I threw on my long black wig and tied it in a ponytail. I tied my mask on and just for the hell of it put some pink lip gloss on. I looked in the mirror and was pleased with how I looked. The last thing I had to change was my eyes. Normally my eyes are a lovely shade of brown but when I changed to go fighting or running I changed them. If I concentrate my eyes go to slits like a cats and turn a light auburn color.

So once my look was complete I ran upstairs to my old room. It had a great big window that would be perfect for jumping out of. As soon as my feet hit the ground I sped off through the trees. I love the feel of the wind through my hair, even if it is a wig. I ran straight towards La Push. I could remember so many trips there with my parents during the summer. I couldn't wait to sit on the ledge and just watch the water from the cliffs.

I wasn't even three miles from the beach when I heard a loud howl echo through the forest. A wolf was cute to look at but couldn't touch someone as fast as me. So I ran faster so that there was no chance of being caught by anything. I leaped up into a tree for fun and started to run along the branches. Not long after I heard sticks breaking and heavy breathing coming from below me. I looked down and saw a giant animal. The size wasn't was scared me but the speed. I was going almost 70mph and it was keeping up with me like it was nothing. So I ran faster trying to outrun it. When I couldn't shake it I turned back around and went back towards the way I came. When I looked down there was more of them. I couldn't get a good grip with my shoes so I hopped out of the trees and ran on the forest floor. Still they continued to follow and gain on me.

I pushed forward even more. I came bursting through a set of trees to a meadow. The sight in front of me made me stop in my tracks. There were more in the meadow. It was like they were waiting for me or something. I turned to go back the way I came but the ones that had been on my tail were coming out of the trees. I was surrounded. I put up my hands and said "Good wolves. I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't eat me."

A wolf that was a russet color tilted its head to the side and turned around and left the circle. A minute later a tall handsome guys walked out from behind the trees wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Tell me bloodsucker why does your heart beat?"

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Bloodsucker? Um you must have me confused with somebody else. I'm new to this town. I just wanted to go for a run."

"That's what I'm talking about you leech. We have rules here. No vampires allowed."

"Vampires? I'm not a vampire. Do you honestly think a vampire would wear this? And hello I've got a heart beat. I'm a protector. Check any news papers from New York. They called me The Prowling Cat. Look in my eyes. They look like cats eyes." The guy took some steps forward. He looked me straight in the eyes.

After a minute he backed away and said, "She's not a leech. Do try to stay off of our land. You are lucky I didn't give the order to kill. You would be dead right now."

"Well I'm glad you didn't I'm going to be in Seattle doing my job. With your approval I would like to occasionally come to the cliffs in La Push. My parents used to take me there when I was a child." It wasn't really a lie because they did. I just didn't say when that was.

He thought for a while, "Fine you are allowed to come on the land but only to the beach and cliffs. Then you need to leave La Push. What should we call you?"

I smiled at him and said, "Call me Protector. What should I call you?"

"Alpha." That was all he said before he turned around and walked back into the forest. The rest of the wolves followed after him. The last I saw of the pack was their tails walking into the darkness of the forest.

I turned around and ran back to my house. When I got there I got changed into jeans and walked around my garden while I thought of the handsome wolf boy I had met in the forest.

**Well that was Chapter 2. I would like to hear what you think about the story. Now I know what people mean when they say reviews are addicting. If I can get some more reviews I'll work on another chapter. So if you want to read more click the review button. :) **

** -Kittylover93**


	4. Chapter 3

**Man you guys really do like this story. Man Seths Imprint thanks again for the great review. If you want to help out some more clue into some of the questions it leaves next time cause I might not realize I left a question open (cause trust me I only thought I left one). And CC I love you sissy. Great to know that family loves it. So here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story. Stephenie owns them not me.**

BPOV

Chapter 3:

The school year was starting soon and I was enrolled as a senior. I would be going to Forks High. I had gone to this same high school the first time I lived here. It was a good school so I planned on having a good year. I had my car sent over from New York. It was a black Jaguar. It was the best investment I ever made. So now I'm sitting in the parking lot surrounded by students looking at my car. Turns out they must not see many newer cars.

When I got out of the car I could see all the guys eyes on me. I was wearing a pink and black long sleeve shirt that covered the top of my dark washed pants and my brown high heels. I had my long hair in a messy bun and some light makeup on. I couldn't help myself I turned around and reached back into the car to grab my bag and knew at least one guy had really given my ass a look. I could tell by the hand smacking face sound and the cries of a boyfriend going after his girlfriend.

I walked into the school got my class list and headed off. My first class was Science with a teacher named Mrs. Lane. I had a song stuck in my head so when I walked into the class I was walking to the beat of it. I could feel the tension in the room. Mrs. Lane put me in the back row next to a boy with red-brown hair. He was strange. He kept looking at me funny.

After class the strange guy was like following me. I turned one of the corners and ran into the girls bathroom. I knew that if I stayed in there till the bell rang then ran _full _speed that I would still be on time. The bell started to ring and I ran off to my next class. Even though I wanted to pay attention other things kept taking my attention away. Like: why was that creepy guy staring at me? Who was that guy in the woods? How many thieves can I take out tonight when I go out?

Soon I was in the lunch room; not even realizing that I had ignored the past three classes. After I grabbed my lunch I turned and looked for a seat. A girl with short hair and wonderful clothes stepped up to me and said, "Come on Bella. You can sit with me and my family."

Okay I knew that being new meant people knew you before you know them but she was acting like we had been best friends since we were kids. "Um okay. But can you at least tell me your name first?"

She laughed and said, "Look at me getting ahead of myself. I'm Alice Cullen. And don't mind my brother, Edward, he thinks you're hot."

She started to walk over to a table that had three guys and a blond haired girl. I had no place else to sit so I figured why not? When I got closer everyone at the table was staring at me intently. I said hi and they introduced themselves. I looked closely at them. They looked a lot like me when I'm different but the exception was that their eyes were darker than mine.

As I ate they asked questions. As they asked I listened intently but not to what they were asking but to the sounds of their hearts. The only thing was I couldn't hear any heartbeats. So when it got quiet at the table I smiled and said, "So vampires huh."

They all froze. Alice laughed and said, "She's smarter than I thought."

Edward leaned across the table and said, "So how do you figure that?"

It was my turn to laugh. I smiled and said, "I've got good eye sight. The vane in your necks don't move at all which means you have no pulse. Plus I've run into some in New York. Well run doesn't count when they're trying to eat you." Okay so this was all a lie but I knew they couldn't tell.

The big guy Emmett laughed and said, "If they were trying to eat you how did you get out of it?"

"Someone saved me. Not sure who it was but they made them leave me alone pretty quick. Now if you excuse me I've got classes to get to. And please I really don't want to get involved with vamps if I can help it."

I left the cafeteria and headed to my next classes. My last class of the day was no fun at all cause unfortunately I had gym and three of the Cullens in the class with me. It was Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

We ended up playing dodge ball and I was on Alice's team. Soon the whole class was into the game and throwing at everyone. Alice walked over to me and said, "Come on Bella. I've already seen us becoming good friends."

I dodged a ball Emmett had thrown at me. "Sorry Alice but I don't see that happening too well."

"Things get better once you tell me your secret."

I stopped paying attention to the game and looked at Alice. She was smiling and the next thing I knew I had a rubber ball hitting me on the side of the face. I could feel my anger rising as I looked for the person who had hit me. And it wasn't hard because Emmett and Jasper were standing on the other side laughing their heads off. I felt my eyes change on their own. I bent down and picked up two balls. My eyes zoomed onto my targets and I threw both of the balls with my inhuman strength. The balls flew across the line and hit both of them in their balls. The impact of the two boys hitting the floor could be compared to boulders tumbling down a cliff.

Alice burst out laughing. I closed my eyes to make sure nobody saw that my eyes had changed. To my delight the coach blew the whistle that told us to go get changed. I rushed ahead and got dressed. When I came out of the locker room I found Emmett and Jasper hunched over with bags of ice on their privates. I raced past them and their evil glares all while trying not to laugh.

I got into my car and sped out of the parking lot. On my drive home I couldn't help but think about what Alice had said. Which then led my thoughts to the whole family being vampires. That thought only led me back to the chase through the forest the day before. Then I couldn't stop thinking about the guy that I only new to call Alpha.

I needed to get my mind off of this new town and everything that had happened. I drove around until the sun was about an hour away from setting. After that I headed home grabbed my suit and decided to run to Seattle for a little prowling. Right before I left I realized I hadn't been to Seattle in a real long time. Tonight I'm going to drive to Seattle and just case the place. See what kind of crime they got there.

I got back into my car and pushed the button that would tint my windows. I drove and drove not stopping once. The last thing I did before I left Forks for the night was turn the radio up loud enough to drain out thoughts. The song was Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley singing New Classic. The music led me the whole way to Seattle.

**Okay that was chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it even if not hit the little review button. If you haven't noticed reviews inspire and bring more chapters to the party. And also saying once again if you guys are left with questions review and tell me what they are. I'll answer almost all of them except for the imprinting question (evil laughs). I'm going to check reviews and such in the morning when I get up and if there are maybe you guys will see a new chapter.**

**-Kittylover93**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I hate my cat. I was two paragraphs from finishing this chapter and he walked by my computer plug and unpluged it. So everything went poof. Stupid cat. : ( So I tried my best to remember the chapter as best as I could and this is what has become of it. So if it's terrible blame my cat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

BPOV

Chapter 4:

I arrived in Seattle just as the sun had set. The light poles were slowly flickering on as I parked near a restaurant that I like. I figured I could stop there for some food after I was done checking out the city. I locked up the car and started down the road.

Soon I started going down side alleys and farther from the main stretch. One thing I had learned was if your looking for the vermin of a city you need to look in the darkest, emptiest parts of the city.

I walked for almost two hours around the city. There wasn't much crime. A few drug dealers here and there but I could take care of them in three days tops. There was some underage drinking but that could be handled with a good scare. And some guys trying to pick up some girls near the bar. Now that isn't a crime but they were the kind of guys I keep my eyes on when I'm around. I was going to check out this one part of town that was farther back and I had heard that's where the bodies were normally found if there was a death.

I went down the closest lane. I was far enough away from traffic that it was a faint sound that just bounced off the walls of the alleys. There were some kind of old shops down this alley. All showed no sign of being used in many years. I passed one of the doors and saw a man standing in it. I tried to pay him no attention. He could always be some junkie getting high where nobody ever comes.

I walked a little farther on when I heard footsteps following me. I sped up a little to test if he was willing to keep up that good of a pace to follow me. His footsteps didn't gain speed. He just kept following me. I got to the end of the lane and turned down an alley to my right. I looked behind me and the guy was about 5' 9" with brown hair and looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. I walked to the end of the alley and looked to see which way I should go. If I could lose this guy then I could speed off and deal with him tomorrow.

When I looked to my left there was a guy standing at the next lane. I kept walking straight. I could hear the guy behind me so I sped up some more. I told myself that at the next alley or lane to run as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to fight tonight. These four guys thought differently though.

That's right I said four. There were two more guys waiting for me and the intersection. I looked to my left and the guy I saw before was blocking it off. The first guy that had started the chase was closing in fast. I was trapped.

Tonight was a night that I was going to have to fight. I got ready as they all closed in on me. If I was a normal girl they would have probably been able to take me with no problems; good thing I'm not a normal girl. What they didn't know was I had taken on three times as many men as them and they were all stronger than these four.

I had a plan. Fake that I had no strength to get their guards down and then strike. It would be simple to take them down. And it would only take two minutes at the very most. They made me want to throw up the way they were looking at me. Then they started talking at me.

The guy on the left walked up to me and touched my cheek while saying, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late?"

The ugly one with buck teeth in front of me laughed and said, "Yeah it's not safe to walk alone out here. You don't know what kind of people are out here." All four laughed at that because they were the scum that hurt girls in the late hours.

I raised my hand to the guy who had touched me and slapped him across the face. He grabbed my hand, "That wasn't very nice now was it."

The other three were moving in and I was getting ready to strike. Then one of the guys flew backwards and hit the wall. I looked to see Edward grabbing a second guy and throwing him into the third. The guy that was holding my wasn't paying attention so I hit him in the nose so hard he flew backwards and hit the ground.

I spun towards Edward. It took every ounce of my strength for my eyes not to change. When I looked up at Edward I could feel the anger just on the brink. He was just standing there like he was some prince charming who just bound in and saved the day. I could hear the hatred dripping from my mouth when I said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked shocked at my anger, "I was saving you if you haven't noticed."

"Well I didn't need any of your help. I had everything under control."

He scoffed at me, "Oh yeah Bella they way you hit that guy looked so much like you could take on all four of them."

"Hey did you talk to your brothers today? I took them down in gym. They hit the floor so hard I think there was a dent in the floor. I can handle myself."

I turned to go back the way I came and to my dismay Edward followed right behind. When I knew that he was going to follow me no matter what I did I turned around and screamed at him, "And you know what I didn't know that vampires could see this far. I mean from Forks to Seattle, through tons of trees and buildings wow. And if you can't see that far it means that you were following me. Why were you following me?"

"Alice had a vision of those guys trapping you. Then she saw you start to try to fight them when everything went black. Futures don't normally go black unless the person she sees dies. I was the closest when she had her vision so i was the one that came. Plus I like you. Your smell is just so intoxicating."

"Intoxicating? Don't you mean my blood smells so good. Well sorry to tell you this buddy but I have no interest in a vampire who thinks that a girl can't fend for herself. Now please leave me alone."

I turned the corner and when I looked back he was gone. I listened carefully but I didn't hear a sound so I did a brisk jog back to my car. On the way I realized I didn't have anything at home so I would have to stop at the restaurant to eat. Three minutes later when I got back to my car I saw a shiny silver Volvo parked next to my car. Standing next to the car holding a take out box was Edward.

He smiled at me and said, "You got here quick. Alice told me to buy you some pasta for dinner."

I grabbed the food but only cause it smelled so good it made my stomach growl. I opened my car door and said, "Tell Alice to mind her own business and not to worry about me. Like I said I can handle things on my own."

I peeled out of the parking lot like a crazy person. The next road I came to I went down and watched for that shinny Volvo to pass. Once it did I sat back ate the food then headed home. The only thoughts that I could process that night was how much trouble these Cullens were going to be for my secret.

**Ok that was chapter 4. Now I have chapter 5 all typed up and ready to be sent out. I hate when people do this but I'm going to wait for 3 new reviews before I post chapter 5. To make you guys want to review more I'm going to tell you that I wrote it in Jakes POV. So review. Also tell me what songs or bands inspire you. I need to listen to music when I write but I'm running out of songs and bands so help with that would be thanked. So tell me what you thought. Hope to see those 3 reviews. **

**-Kittylover93**


	6. Chapter 5

**Like I said I had this one all typed up. I was going to wait for that last review before I put this up but I decided to anyway cause my hits are going high. So here is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (But I can wish can't I?)**

JPOV

Chapter 5:

It's been two days since that girl left La Push. She had called herself protector. Protector of what? She had mentioned that she had been in New York so I pulled up some articles from New York on the computer. They called her the prowling cat. For some reason that name just didn't seem to fit her personality.

There were tons of headlines with her accompanied by blurry pictures that someone had tried to take of her or pictures of the mark she left on the people who she had stopped. The articles said that her mark was set by red dye that stains the skin for a month. Some criminals in New York could be seen walking down the street with red paw marks and claw marks. Sometimes more than one could be seen if the criminal got out of jail and went right back to crime.

I had to give this girl credit she took down many drug dealers. And according to one article she even took out a mob boss. He was found outside of the police station tied up with a note and directions to all the evidence they needed to put the mob boss away for a long time.

The more I read about this girl the more I wished she would come back to La Push. I had already given the command that if anyone caught her sent, to howl and let me know that she was on the land but not to pursue after her. She meant no harm to anyone on La Push. Like her name said she is a protector.

I got up and went out to see if my dad needed anything before I headed out for patrol. When I had told him of this strange woman he said it was strange and nothing else which is strange for him. Normally Billy is very outspoken but he hasn't said anything since I told him about Protector.

As I walked out of the house I couldn't help but think of the mysterious girl. There was still so much that needed to be figured out. If anything she seemed like a puzzle that you're trying to put together in the dark.

I'm not sure why I haven't been able to focus. Something about those cat like eyes keep my mind coming back to her. The smile that she gave me when she said her name is burned in my brain. The thing that makes me wonder the most is if that's what she is like when she is being professional; what's she like when she's being herself? I pushed the thoughts of the stranger out of my head. It's time to focus on patrol.

**So know the rules you hit that review button and tell me what you thought and maybe even a suggestion about good songs/bands to inspire and I'll get you more chapters. It's all about inspiration people. So review and make me smile. And thanks Steph for the Queen of the damned soundtrack suggestion; even if you didn't realize you did. ; ) It helped me write this chapter. Well I'm working on chapter 6 so if you review I might get it up sooner. **

**- Kittylover93**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I couldn't wait to post another chapter so I started on this early today. Inspiration was lacking yesterday. Let's hope that ispiration hits enough to write a good chapter. Fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

BPOV

Chapter 6

The next day in school I completely ignored all of the Cullens; Alice and Edward especially. On my way to lunch a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom. I couldn't help the way my eyes rolled when I saw it was Alice that had grabbed me.

I let out a the breath that I had been holding and said, "Alice I really don't care for whatever you have to say."

She looked seriously confused, "Why are you mad at Edward and I for saving you?"

"I didn't need saving Alice. In fact you and your annoying brother ruined my fun for the night."

The look on her face was almost comical. She sputtered out, "Fun? You call getting attacked by a bunch of guys fun?"

"Actually no. Fun is beating the snot out of the guys who are trying to attack me."

She lowered her voice and pulled me closer, "I saw the hit that you gave the one guy. It wasn't even enough for him to say ow let alone get you out of trouble."

I laughed, "Alice you saw my attempt to make them think I was weak so they all would get closer. If the other three jerks had come two steps closer I would have had them all on the ground crying for their moms. Now I'm hungry and going off to lunch."

I tried to walk away but Alice grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back. This is where my anger reached a peak. Instead of letting her pull me back I pulled her to me. Then I spun her on her cheep breakable high heels. I shoved her into the wall and pinned her arm behind her back. I put my head right near her head and said, "If I can pin _you _to the wall and then do this," I put my leg behind hers and flipped her over my knee and onto the floor. "What do you think I could have done to those idiots? Now leave me alone."

As I was leaving the bathroom I looked back at Alice who was still laying on the floor in shock. I laughed and walked into the lunch room. A girl named Angela in my history class had offered a place at her table so I went and sat with her and her friends. There were four not counting Angela. The was Jessica, Mike, Eric and a guy named Tyler. In no time we were all laughing and joking around.

They started talking about weekend plans. "I say we go out to La Push. The weather is supposed to be good. We could have a picnic on the beach and maybe go swimming." Angela suggested.

Mike looked around the table and said, "I'm up for it. What about you Bella?"

I smiled Mike was a nice guy and I could tell that he wanted me to be included so I said, "I'd like to."

The rest of the day the Cullens stayed far from me and they were looking at me like I had three eyes. During gym Emmett and Jasper didn't even look my way let alone throw a ball at me.

When I was walking to my car I could feel someone walking not far behind me. I stopped and turned around. It was that idiot Edward. I gave him a dirty look and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to know that if you ever do that to my sister again I'll kick you back to New York city."

I laughed, "You figured it out didn't you?"

"It wasn't hard. The fact that you just came here from New York city and now their big super hero "the prowling cat" hasn't been seen in over two weeks. Wasn't it two weeks since you moved here? Also who else would have the strength to do that to Alice. You are the prowling cat."

I glared at him, "Follow me. This conversation shouldn't be held here. Get in your car and follow mine."

I heard him heading to the car and Alice screaming about how she was coming too. I didn't really care if she came or not. This would be one meeting that wouldn't be kind.

I got in the car and sped off to a little dead end road I knew. I could see the Volvo following right behind me. When we got to the end of the road I got out of the car and let my anger show through my eyes. I could tell just by how much clearer everything was that my eyes had changed.

Alice and Edward both got out of the Volvo and walked towards them. I ran straight at them and pushed Edward backwards. "Now you listen here you over aged vampire. I will do what I want when I want and you vampires better stay out of my way. You know who I am and that should give me reason enough to kill all of you. Although if your whole family were to disappear at once then people would investigate and then I have to leave. I really really don't want to leave so soon. So here is the deal you guys stay the hell away from me and don't tell my secret and I won't go to Italy and tell Aro that the Cullens got a little too close to people they didn't know."

They both stood there in bewilderment. Finally Edward was able to say, "Aro? How do you know about them?"

"Twenty-five years ago I went on a tour of Volterra. Little did I know Miss Heidi was the one giving the tour. In short they thought I was strange and Aro wanted me to join his group. I told him I wasn't going to have anything to do with them and then he tried killing me. Let me just say that now Marcus isn't too happy when I go to visit. Aro on the other hand likes me very much and would be upset if my secret got out."

"So you are the Isabella that is like a daughter to him?"

"Yes so stay away from me and stay out of my business. I have a job to do in Seattle so don't intervene. This will be your only warning. So don't follow me anywhere. Got it?"

"Sure thing." Edward said. Alice nodded her head.

"Good. Now get that piece of crap Volvo out of the way." I got in my car and drove straight home leaving Edward and Alice in my dust.

**Okay I was going to put where Bella goes to Seattle and goes prowling but inspiration ran short. My summer homework is calling so I'm not going to be able to update as much as I have been but I'm going to still write on the side. Would still love to see those reviews. So please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay my hits are at a complete low I haven't gotten over 40 a day in the past four days so I figured it was time for a new chapter. I hope numbers go up cause it makes me sad when hits are that low. So I hope my readers come back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

BPOV  
Chapter7

I got home and went straight to my outfit. I needed to get away and kick some ass. Those guys last night got off lucky. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight they would get a mark and be thrown to the dogs.

I quickly put on my clothes and slipped on my short black wig. On my way out of the room I grabbed my mask. The Cullens had just made my day worse, which meant a painful night for those four guys in Seattle.

As I ran through the forest I pushed myself further and harder to get rid of some of my anger. If I wasn't careful and went to those guys full of anger I could accidentally kill them. I wasn't a killer and I don't plan on being one ever.

When I got to Seattle and got to where there were more buildings I quickly slipped into an alley and jumped up the wall. From there I walked on the roof tops. Jumping from building to building. The only sound that could be heard after a while was the light click click of my heels. Soon I recognized the place where the man had first started to follow after me.

There was no sign of him in the door way but I figured that he and his friends couldn't be that far. Then a sound caught my attention. The sound of hurried footsteps down the alley a little ways. I looked down and saw a girl practically running to the next street.

I got to my feet and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped to the next roof. Soon the scum following her was right under me. I got a running start and jumped off the roof. I landed right in front of him. He was very surprised. I smiled at him and asked, "And where are you going?" Before he could answer I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him as high as my strength could throw him.

I had to laugh because he screamed cause he actually passed the height of the roof. I jumped up the wall and still had enough time to catch the guy. When I put him down he screamed. The anger flared up inside me when I said, "Now you know the fear you put in young women." I pulled back my arm and punched him and knocked him out.

I heard the girl scream. She must have kept going and landed right into their trap. I took off in a shot. When I could see them I jumped back off the roof and ran down the alley at a almost human passe. I came out of the last alley that wasn't blocked off. The same guy who had touched me the night before had his hands all over the girl. "Hey leave her alone!"

They turned to me and laughed, "Who the hell are you bitch?"

I smiled, "I'm only going to tell you one more time; let her go."

"No." The handsy guy said.

"Fine by me." I pounced on him but at the same time freeing the girl from his grip. I turned to her, "Run back that way."

She took off as fast as she could. The other two guys went to follow her but I ran in front of them so that they couldn't pass. "Now come on boys. There are three of you and only one of me. Now aren't those sorry numbers. Well bad numbers for you guys."

They laughed as they came at me. I laughed at them too. The first guy pulled out a knife. He went to stab me with it but I grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him. Then the second guy went to punch me and I spun the guy with the knife in front of me and he took the punch. I put my heel on his ass and shoved him into the other two.

When the three got up off the floor they looked at me with surprise. "Now come on this isn't even a slight bit hard. And you guys call yourselves men."

That pissed them off. They tried to all come at me at once. I punched on in the face. High kicked another one on the side of the head and took one of my heels to the third boys balls.

The guy with the knife came at me again and I kicked his legs out from under him. I punched him in the stomach. He got up part of the way and I used him as a hurtle to kick the other guy down. I pulled a rope out of my belt and tied up one of the guys hands when he went to punch me. I spun him around and tied his hands behind his back and knocked him down. **(Ok terrible at fight scenes so if you want to know where I was getting this go watch Iron man 2 and watch where the black widow goes and beats the crap out of the guards)**

Soon I had all three guys tied and gaged. I left those three to go tie up the one on the roof and bring him to the group. Once all four of them were out like a light I took out my glove that leaves my mark and put it to each ones neck.

I took the time to write out a note that said, "The protector isn't in New York anymore. Here is some trash I found stalking a girl." After I placed it on one of the pieces of trash I took them all to the police station.

As I ran home I caught a whiff of someone that I had smelled earlier. I stopped against a tree and spoke into the dark, "So did you like the show Alice?"

Alice slowly walked out from behind a tree and said, "It was quite interesting."

I shook my head. "Didn't I say not to follow me anywhere? Cause I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

"I know I agreed not to follow you but I have always heard so much about you when you were in New York. I just wanted to see how well you did your job. And from what I have seen you do it quite well."

"Okay. Just don't do it again. If you do I could always rip off an arm and send it to some part of the world. Obviously I would just randomly send it somewhere so that you couldn't see where I'd send it." I laughed at her shocked expression.

I'd had enough of Alice and her annoying ways for one day so once again I set off home. When I got there I took off the mask and relaxed in the tub while I did some homework. That night I decided that if the Cullens give me too much more trouble I'd have to call Jane and see if she could give me a hand in getting the message across. I couldn't help but remember the time I had spent with Aro and his family. Jane had hated her at the beginning but after playing jokes on Demetri and Felix for a while she had grown to like me. When I had left she gave me a smile and a huge hug and told me if I ever needed anything she'd be there in a heart beat. We had laughed at the joke and she had said, "A human heart beat not mine." The memory also made me sad because I hadn't seen my friend in so many years. I made a mental note to call her that weekend as I fell asleep.

**Okay that was chapter 7. I hope you readers out there like it. The last part with Jane was just a bit of filler and I could see going somewhere with that. Tell me what you think about Jane entering the story for a while or not. I love those reviews so please go down just a little and hit that pretty blue buttton. **

**-Kittylover93**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright I guess you guys might not have liked that chapter too much because I didn't get to many reviews but I did get hits. And if hits is all I get then inspiration isn't as high but I really wanted to write this chapter so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. the owner would be Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

Chapter 8:

The weekend came quick. Bright and early I got up and packed for the trip to La Push. Thankfully the weather was very warm and the sun was out with no sign of clouds.

Out of all of my swim suits I picked my leopard spot bikini. I put the suit on and put a white button up t-shirt over top along with dark jean shorts. I threw on a pair of sandals and grabbed my bag for the beach. I ran to the car and sped off to the sound of "Inside the fire" by Disturbed.

When I pulled up at Angela's house she came running out with a picnic basket and she hopped into the passenger seat. She looked at the radio when she heard what was blaring. "Wow Disturbed!" she shouted over the sound of the music. "I didn't think you would be into bands like this."

I smirked at her and shouted over the music, "There's lots you don't know about me. Now hold on. We're going to go for the ride of your life."

As soon as she put the basket on the floor and buckled up I gassed the car and burned rubber as we drove off to pick up the others. After the song ended I turned down the music. Angela looked at me surprised, "Your parents don't mind you driving like that?"

The smile on my face faded away quickly. I looked over at her for a minute, "My parents are dead. They died when I turned 18 and I live by myself."

Angela looked sorry that she had said anything so I quickly added, "Yeah and since they died I've kind of lived reckless. This was actually my dads car. He loved going fast so that's where I get my need for speed."

I slowed down the car realizing I was going way to fast for having a human in the car with me. I looked back to the road. Angela put her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, how do you get along with no job and no family?"

"My dad had lots of money and it has given me a way to survive till I get old enough to get a good job. He had lots of money invested so it still comes in at times. I sold our house in New York and bought the house here. It actually cost less then what I got for the house in New York. So I still got money left over."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I smiled at her, "No problem Ang. That's just the hand the world dealt me. I'm dealing with that."

"Well if you ever need anyone you can always rely on me."

I smiled, "Thanks Angela." I knew that Angela would be a great friend but that always scared me because new friends were always lost in a year or two when I would leave.

Once we had everyone in the car which unfortunately meant Jessica had to sit on someones lap which Mike offered almost immediately. I was lost in my thoughts so I turned the music to a reasonable volume so I could block out thougths of those who I had left behind me. I wasn't really listening to the directions Angela was giving me because I already knew the way but I didn't tell them that.

When we got to the beach the girls and I started to set up the picnic area while the boys went to get some fire wood. Soon we had all the food set up and a nice stack of wood for later. I was sitting on my towel sunning when I heard Mike yell, "Yo Jake!"

I looked up to see who Mike was yelling to. I pushed up my sunglasses so nobody would see my eyes bulge at the guys I saw coming our way. There was about eight of them and leading the way was the tall handsome guy I had seen my first day back in Forks. He was smiling now but when he said, "Hey Mike what you guys doing on our land?" I remembered the way he had said, "Stay off of our land."

There was no way that this was a different guy. I turned back around and looked up at the sky. I remembered back to the clearing. There had been eight wolves including the one that called himself Alpha. There were eight guys in that group. Was there any way that those guys could also be shapeshifters?

Soon Alpha as I knew him was saying hi to everyone. I closed my eyes and saw a shadow cover my face followed by him saying, "And who is this?"

Everyone laughed. I sat up making sure my eyes were normal and not how he had last seen them. I took off my glasses and said, "I'm Bella Swan. And who would you guys be?"

He smiled at me and said, "I'm Jacob Black, but call me Jake. This is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Collin and Brady. We live on the reservation."

I smiled but I tried to not make it the cocky smile I got when I was Protector. "They must give you guys growth hormones or something. You all are so tall."

They looked at each other before the one called Sam said, "You could say it's built in our jeans."

Jessica came over to Jake and said, "Hey there Jake. You want to go swimming with me?"

"Uh no thanks Jessica. I'm more in the mood to do some sunning." Jessica huffed and turned around and walked away. He looked back down at me and asked, "Could I sit with you?"

"Sure." He sat down and I laid back down on my towel. "So Jake. You live here all your life?"

He chuckled, "Yeah my family has been on the reservation for as far back as we know. All of us have pretty much."

"Interesting." I continued to lay there till I felt a bunch of sand drop on my stomach. And when I say a bunch I mean four big buckets of sand all at once. I sat up and my glasses slid down. I could tell my eyes changed just by the surprise and the anger. I looked and Jake, Mike, Paul and Tyler had all dumped a bucket of sand on me. I looked up at Jake and he was looking at my eyes.

Quickly I pushed my glasses back up to hide my eyes. When I looked back up with my eyes covered Jake had his head tilted to the side with the same questioning look he had when he was a wolf. My eyes were back to normal so I took off the glasses and I looked them all in the eyes, "Now you guys have to pay because you all got sand in my bathing suit."

I got up and pushed Mike but not to hard. He laughed and came at me and started to chase me. I ran by Tyler and pushed him face first into the sand. I pushed the other two just a fraction. Soon all four were chasing me around the beach. Then I decided to see how far the guys would go to chase after me. I ran a little faster and ran into the water and dived under the water.

From under the water I heard three diving splashes. I held my breath as I swam faster putting some of my strange speed to it. When I came up from the water I was out far but I could still see everybody; including the two shapeshifters not to far from me.

When they got to me Paul smiled, "Man you are a real good swimmer."

"Thanks I was the best on my old school's swim team."

We all swam some more and then we all sat around down near where the fire was going to be later. I saw Jake talking to his friends and then he came over to me. He sat down on the log and said, "Hey Bella can I show you something?"

"Uh sure." I turned to Angela, "Hey Ang don't start the food part without me."

"Sure Bella." I wasn't sure if Jake had seen my eyes real well but I wasn't going to go without someone possibly wondering where I was.

Jake turned around and walked toward the forest. I followed far enough behind that I would have time if I needed to turn and run. Jake led me farther and farther into the forest. He didn't say much. Finally I asked, "So where are we going?"

"To a place I know that has a great view."

"Okay." Soon I realized that we were on our way to the cliffs. He was right it did have a beautiful view. Soon we came out of the forest and in front of us was a long patch of grass that ended with the drop off. He walked towards it and slowly I followed.

He went and sat on the edge and looked back at me. "You coming Bella?"

I went and sat next to him. He looked at me and said, "You look very familiar Bella."

"Maybe I just have one of those faces."

He gave me a confused look and said, "I don't know. Maybe." Then he looked back at the ocean.

We sat and talked for a while longer. He asked me questions about how I was liking Forks. Where I had lived before that. I lied and said Jersey. He asked me lots of questions and I answered them as best as I could. Eventually the sun began to set and Jake said, "Sorry to ask so many questions. I'm just curious about you. I swear it's like we've met before."

"I don't think so. Shouldn't we get back to the group? It's going to be dark soon."

He stood up and started back into the forest. When we got back they had already started eating and Angela said, "Sorry Bella. The guys were starving but I saved you and Jake some food."

"Thanks Ang." We both sat down and ate and I just stared into the fire.

Soon most of our group looked like they were falling asleep so we packed up. Jessica and Tyler were so much asleep we couldn't even wake them up. We grabbed all of the towels and food containers and headed to the car. Paul had Tyler over his shoulder and Mike carried Jessica to the car.

We dropped Jessica off first and explained to her parents that she was just sleepy. She woke up long enough to have her parents check her breath for alcohol and to say bye to us. Then we dropped Tyler off. It was funny cause Angela smacked him as hard as she could and he woke up screaming, "Who the heck slapped me?"

Once we got Mike home I went to drop Angela off but I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. I had a feeling even music and a run couldn't clear my head. I asked her last second, "Hey Ang, do you think that your parents would let you sleep over at my house tonight? I don't feel like going home to an empty house tonight."

"Um, come on inside and we can ask."

We went inside and Angela asked her parents. They looked at me and asked, "Will your parents be home?"

Angela's eyes went wide and she hissed, "Dad!"

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's fine Angela. I can tell them. My parents are dead. I live by myself. I'm very responsible and I will happily give you phone numbers for my cell and for the house phone."

They looked at each other and whispered back and forth. Finally they looked at Angela and said, "Okay but you have to call us when you get there and in the morning."

"Oh thanks mom and dad." She kissed them on the cheek and ran upstairs to pack an over night bag.

I stood by the door and her mother came up to me and said, "Bella, if you ever need anything you can always rely on this family. Angela is allowed over at your house anytime you need company and you are always welcome here."

"Thank you Mrs. Weber." Angela came running down the stairs. "So you ready?"

"Yeah. Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll call you guys when I get to Bella's house."

We went out to the car and Angela threw her stuff in the back seat and we drove to my house. Before we got to my house I said, "Alright well my house is pretty big. And there are no rules except your not allowed to go in the room that's locked."

"Painful memories?"

"Something like that. And make yourself comfortable. Mi casa es su casa."

We got to my long drive way and when the house came into view I could see Angela's eyes pop. "This is where you live?" she asked in amazement.

I laughed and said, "Like I said I didn't want to come home to a big empty house. Now come on inside." She grabbed her bag and we headed for the house.

**Alright that was chapter 8. Okay this is going to sound bad but a lot of you that have been reading my story add it to the story alerts or favorites and I get no reviews. If you like it that much drop by for a sec and say what you like/dislike. Hits make me happy but reviews inspire. And speaking of inspire DOES ANYONE KNOW A GOOD BAND TO LISTEN TO? Hope you like it. **

**-Kittylover93**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay like I said before reviews inspire. So here is chapter 9. Also thanks for the suggestion about "The cab" Seth imprint. Listened to some of the songs and they are great writing songs. Also "cherry bomb" very cool song might use that later.**

**Disclaimer: Okay you and I both know I don't own twilight so why pretend. **

BPOV

Chapter 9

I went right in the house and Angela was stunned, "You don't lock the door?"

"I do I was just so excited about the beach, I forgot to lock it."

She looked around at the huge purple living room with the brown leather furniture and the big screen tv. "Wow!"

I went over to the wall where I had one of the stereo controls. "If you think that's wow wait till you hear this." I pressed the power button then the play button and Pink's "So what started playing all through the house. I glanced at Angela and said, "The best part about the system is it plays in every room in the whole house and all have one of these control systems. It can hold a crap load of songs."

She broke out laughing, "Oh my lord Bella. This is so sweet. What else you got in this house?"

I turned down the music and said, "Well I got a pool table, a pool through those doors, five bedrooms, an art room filled with art supplies, the tv over there, a huge kitchen, a hot tub in the master bathroom, a closet filled with tons of junk food, and a room set up as a gym so that I can work off that closet of junk."

As I had gone down the list her jaw went farther and farther down. Once her jaw was fully down her eyes started to pop. "Holy. Crap. And you live here alone?"

"Yeap. But it all sounds good until you don't have anyone to share all this fun stuff with. That's why I'm hoping to get some friends here so I can share this. Although you can't come out and say I've got a huge house with tons of stuff or you don't know who your true friends are. I know you are so that's why I brought you here."

"Bella, I would still be here if you just lived in a shack. This just means we are not going to be bored."

I hugged her, "Thanks Ang. So what do you want to do first?"

She smiled at me, "Is the pool heated?"

"Duh. No other way to have an indoor pool. If you didn't bring your swim suit then you can borrow one of mine. I always stock up on different sizes in case a friend comes over."

We looked at each other and said, "Fashion show."

For the next half an hour Angela tried on tons of swim suits. Then she found a nice purple and white stripped bikini. We ran down the stairs to the pool and dived right in. For a few hours more we swam and did all kinds of stuff including painting our nails.

Angela looked like she was going to fall over so I finally called it a night and we went off to bed. I had Angela sleep in one of the other bed rooms. I laid there in my pajamas and tried to sleep but I just couldn't fall asleep. I felt like going for a run but I couldn't with Angela in the house. I got in a clean suit and went back down to the pool and set the music for just the pool room and closed the doors.

I tried to get the images of Jacob Black out of my head but they wouldn't go away. The only way that I was going to fall asleep was if I tired myself out enough that I went right to sleep. I swam around the pool at the highest speed I could run. Fifteen minutes later I dragged myself out of the pool and dried off and got into the bed.

JPOV

It was my turn to run patrol but my mind wasn't in it. Soon Quil was yelling, "Jake, man. Hey your head really isn't in work is it?"

"No sorry Quil. I just keep thinking about that girl Bella. Something about her keeps bringing my thoughts back to her."

"If you can't stop thinking about her, then why not go home and try to catch some z's. I can handle this. If that one chick comes back I'll follow her to the beach or cliffs and check on her at times."

I sigh. Quil was right. I was no use without my mind being in patrol. I ran back to my house and changed back. When I walked in the house my dad was surprised to see me, "I thought you were running all night?"

I shook my head at him, "I was supposed to but my head isn't in it tonight."

"Well good. You work too hard since you took over as alpha. You run a patrol almost every two days then a day off. There are eight of you. Take some time off son."

I smirked at him, "I'll think about it. I'm gonna hit the sack. Night dad."

"Night Jake."

I went in my room and put on a pair of boxers to sleep in. When I closed my eyes though all I can see is her face; Bella's face. Once in a while the strange mystery woman would flash in my mind. I just laid there not able to fall asleep. So many questions went through my mind. Who is Bella Swan really? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't I stop smelling her raspberry shampoo? Where had I seen her before? And did I see what I thought I saw when her sunglasses slipped?

I rolled over and closed my eyes praying for sleep to come.

(Third person POV)

That night Jacob and Bella could think of nothing but the other. When they finally fell asleep they muttered the other's name. Neither realizing a plan was made out for them. Neither knowing what bumps they would have to travel before everything turned out right. Neither knew how close or far they were from the truth and from love.

**Alright sorry if this chapter sucks. It's kind of a filler to get me to where the story needs to be. And still not telling if its imprint or not. And if it is I'm not telling you when, how, or where. So : P please review. It would make me happy. Also if it's bad I blame it on me writing this at 2:30 eastern time. So I'm kind of sleepy. If you don't like it I promise the next one hopefully wont be bad.**

**-Kittylover93**


	11. Chapter 10

**Not quite sure if people liked the last chapter but I know a few did. So I'm going to put a new twist to the story. (Evil laughs) Hope you like it. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

Chapter 10

I woke up early to the sound of the machines in the workout room going. I got up and went to the room and Angela was working out. She had the music playing so I figured she realized how to work the system. I walked up the the machine she was on and said, "Morning Angela."

She jumped which made her go flying backward and fall on her butt. "Holy crap Bella!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry. I thought you heard me come in. How about you keep working out and I'll go make breakfast."

"Sounds great. What are you going to make?"

I thought about it for a minute and asked, "What kind of berries do you like?"

"Any kind really." She responded.

I went down stairs and made some mixed berry pancakes. When they were done we sat and ate as much as we could. After we finished we hung out till her parents called telling her they wanted her home.

We drove her home but when I started home it was like something was pulling me somewhere else. I let instincts take over and let the pull take me. I drove and drove. When I looked up at the area around me I realized that I was on the reservation. I felt the need to go to the cliffs. I had no clue what was going on with me. I let the feelings take over and let it lead me.

JPOV

I woke up late which was strange because I've taught myself to get up at dawn so I could go out for patrol. I decided that it was late into patrols so I'd take the day off and relax.

I went into the kitchen to find my dad making something for lunch. He looked at me and said, "Up late sleepyhead? You want some lunch?"

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "This is fine. I feel like cleaning up my bike and going for a ride. I'll be back later."

I could almost hear the sound of my bike as I walked to the garage. When the bike started up I couldn't help but smile at the pur of the engine. I reved the engine and sped off on the bike.

The bike seemed to be the one in control. I just drove not really knowing where the hell I was going. I could almost close my eyes and still be following the road I was on. Nothing was regeristing. I didn't see anything but the black of the road. All I could hear was the engine on my bike.

I drove for a few more minutes when I jammed on my breaks. I looked around me and was shocked. I had driven to the cliffs without really realizing that was where I was going.

I could hear a car coming up the road so I pulled off to the side and was surprised when the car turned and parked right next to my bike. I don't think they had even seen me. Then Bella got out of the car. She looked just as confused as I was.

She turned around and saw me. I couldn't help but smile.

**(Ok a bit back and forth but I like how it's going)**

BPOV

When I turned around and saw him standing there I was surprised and a bit confused. I laughed and said, "What a coincidence."

He walked over to me with a cocky smile on his face, "Yeah. Did you follow me here?"

"No actually I was dropping Angela off at her house and decided to go for a drive. It was like I was supposed to be here or something."

Now he just looked confused, "Kind of like a strange pull or something."

"You could say that." He looked out at the ocean, staring at it like it held some secret from him. "So what are you doing here?"

His eyes met mine, "Same thing you are. Just went for a random drive and ended up here."

We made small talk for a little while. We were sitting on the edge just talking. We talked about him this time. He told me about how his mother had died and his sisters had moved out and he was forced to help his dad out. Then he mumbled something about "not knowing he'd have to watch the others." I knew he must have been talking about the pack. If he was the alpha then he was in charge of taking care of the pack too. My heart reached out to him.

After that we just sat there staring at the waves. Then my stomach made a really loud noise and we both cracked up laughing. He smiled and said, "Hey my house isn't too far from here. You want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure I'd like that."

I started toward my car and he chuckled and said, "How about we drive my bike over. Trust me your car is safe here. Plus why take two vehicles. Save the environment." I couldn't help but laugh as I swung my leg over the back of his bike.

We sped off down the road. Soon we pulled up to this little red house. It was nice. It sort of reminded me of a house I had gone to when I was little. We went inside and Jake called, "Dad, I'm home and I've got company."

There was no answer. I looked around the room and on the tv there was a note. "Hey Jake, I think your dad left you a note."

"What's it say?" He called from down a hallway.

"It says, 'Jake I went over to visit Emily since Sam went out for you this morning. Be back soon.'"

"Well looks like it's two for lunch. How does grilled cheese sound to you?"

I shook my head, "I can smell it already."

After Jake grilled up some grub I sat down and ate my one in the time it took him to eat his three. We were laughing and joking around when the front door opened. I looked over to see a man in his late 60's coming into the living room.

Jake jumped up and said, "Hey dad, I'd like you to meet someone."

I stood up and went to shake his hand. I grabbed his hand and was about to introduce myself when he looked up into my eyes. His eyes widened and he muttered, "Clara?"

The smile faded off of my face. The only thing I could think was _"How does he know my real name?" _I had changed my name not long after I left Forks the first time. My real name was Clara Bennett. The question was; how did he know that?

I tried to smile and make my voice even when I said, "No my name is Bella Swan. And you are?"

He smiled at me and said, "My name is Billy Black."

Memories started to flood back. I couldn't remember this stuff while I was here. I needed to leave. I turned toward Jake to say that I needed to leave but Billy said, "I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone I used to know."

I looked at my watch, "Oh Jake I hate to say it but I've got to go. I've got chores that need to get done. It was nice meeting you Billy."

"You to Bella. Come back anytime."

Jake followed me out of the house and drove me back to my car. We didn't say much as we left and if we did I didn't remember. The last thing I remembered was getting in my car and driving to my house. When I got in my driveway I just let my head rest on the wheel.

How did I not think about Jake's last name being Black? I had blocked out so much of my years in Forks that I forgot the Black family. I forgot Billy. I forgot about how we were supposed to get married. Now that I think back I can't figure out how I had forgotten him. Billy was my high school sweat heart. Three nights before the accident he had asked me to marry him. I had said yes but canceled the engagement after my parents' death.

Only the sound of him saying my name brought back so many painful memories. Especially the look on his face when I broke it off and left town. No wonder why he looked at me like he did. How could I ever go back to La Push now?

**Well there is the twist. I wonder if anybody saw that coming and nope still no imprinting. There's lots to be learned before we get to imprinting. (Evil laughs) So review and tell me what you thought of my twist. Hope it wasn't lame.**

**-Kittylover93**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright this chapter is going to make my boyfriend and my homework very angry but I'm working on it between breaks. So I hope it meets standards. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did that would be cool, but I don't. **

BPOV

Chapter 11

All that night I couldn't sleep. If I did sleep I was plagued by the sound of his voice. He kept shouting to me, "Clara! Clara!" Then he would say the words that hurt the most, "Clara, please don't leave me. I love you."

I sat straight up, sweat rolling down my body. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. I couldn't help but groan when I saw it was 3:30, half an hour since the last time I woke up. For the seventh time that night I laid back down and closed my eyes.

This time I didn't go straight to the words that woke me up every time. It started at the beginning; when I first met Billy.

**(Dream sequence third person POV)**

It was a new school year for Bella. It was her 11th grade year. All of her friends were back from vacation with story after story to tell. The big news around the school was the transfer of a new student. His name was Billy Black. People said that his parents transferred him because he was such a problem on the reservation that they had to send him there. Some kids said he was so smart that his parents wanted him to have a better education so here he was. The truth was nobody really knew why Billy was there; including Billy.

Bella went to her first class; English. The class was run by Mr. Fink. He was the coolest English teacher so everyone came in the room and sat where they wanted to. Bella sat almost right up front. Soon all the chairs in the back were taken up. She was surprised when a tall guy came and sat next to her. They exchanged glances. Billy leaned over to Bella and introduced himself.

Through the class Billy and Bella talked. They really liked each other. The two quickly became friends. Before December Billy asked Bella to be his girl. They dated. The two were so in love with one another.

The couple were always together. Their class mates said they had never seen two people so in love before. It was no surprise that a year later Billy asked her to marry him. Bella was so happy she said yes.

They agreed that they would tell Bella's parents on her birthday. Bella was going to have diner with her parents then come back to the house where Billy would be waiting.

Bella's birthday came two days later. Bella and her parents got in the car to go to the restaurant.

**(switch to Bella's POV)**

We were not far down the back road. I asked them to take it because it would be faster. I hate myself for ever asking to go that way. It was dark and the next thing I know is we're going around the bend and there is a car coming towards us; but it's in our lane. Dad tries to swerve but the car still hits us. The way the other car hit made our car flip.

I banged my head. The next thing I knew I was out of the car. I looked inside at my seat belt and it was torn. I must have been thrown while it rolled. I looked at my mom and dad. There was no way they were alive. They were hanging upside down because the car had stopped on the roof. There was glass in my mom's head and a piece in my dad's chest. Blood was everywhere, soaking everything. I tried to free my mom but the belt was jammed.

I got up and ran back to the road. I looked around for the other car but it was gone. The person hadn't even stopped. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, although it seemed I wasn't even moving. I knew there was a house not far. By the time I got there and they called 911it was way too late.

That night I went to the hospital to be looked at. Billy came running in and held me all night while I cried. After that I went into a bit of a depression. I kept telling myself that it was all my fault. Billy was always there to tell me I was wrong. We had decided to put off the wedding until I got over what had happened.

Three months after my parents accident Billy was diving home from work. He had moved in with me a week after the accident. The house was just too lonely and reminded me of them too much. Billy was on his way home when a little kid ran in front of his motorcycle. He got hurt really bad. When I got to the hospital the doctors came up to me and I thought they were going to tell me he had died. Instead they told me that Billy was never going to walk again. The accident had damaged his spinal cord.

After that Billy was never the same. He still loved life just not as much as he had before. Some days for him were as dark as when my parents died. There were times when he would just want to lay on the sofa and stay there all day. Other days were better; he'd want to go out and enjoy the day.

A year passed and Jacob got better. He had more good days than dark. I realized that I hadn't grown even an inch. Then one day I went to Seattle and was a victim of a mugging. The guy tried to stab me but the knife didn't cut me. That night I thought over the past year and realized I hadn't been hurt at all; not even the small things.

By the end of the week I had decided that I had to get away for a while. If I started to change then I'd come back. I told Billy that I was calling off the wedding. He asked if it was because he was in a wheelchair. I told him there was way to many memories that hurt in the town. Also that I might come back but I might not.

The last thing I heard Billy say as I left was "Clara, please don't leave. Clara!" As the car drove away I could hear him screaming my name. I couldn't see the road through all the tears.

My eyes close and when I open them I'm laying on my bed with tears in my eyes. I realize that it was only a dream but the pain from that day was the same as when I left him all those years ago.

**Well that was chapter 11. This was just a little chapter to tell about Bella's past and what really happened. Chapters are going to be coming slow. Homework sucks. **

**-Kittylover93**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well here is chapter 12 sooner than I expected. Although please I beg of you that if you like my story enough to add it to your alerts or favorites then please review and let me know what you think because I can see how many are reading this and I only got 2 reviews. To anybody who read chapter 11 the first time I had some difficulties and within the hour I got them fixed. So I hope you like this and I put the right one up this time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

Chapter 12

I got very little sleep and the worst part was I had school in a little more than an hour. I dragged my ass out of my bed and towards the shower. I turned the water on almost to scortching and got in. I let the hot water sooth me to the point where I almost fell asleep. Once I knew I was just about asleep I shut off the hot water and wrapped myself in a towel and went down to the pool. The best thing to wake me up in the morning is get warmed up in the shower then jump into the cold pool. After a few laps around the pool I got out and got ready for school; compltely awake.

For once I drove pretty slow to school. When I pulled up to the school I saw a black motorcycle sitting on the sidewalk. My eyes popped I knew that was Jake's bike. I shook my head trying to tell myself that other people could have the same bike. When I pulled into my space on the other side of the bike my heart sank. The day before I realized that Jake had a wolf print on the left side of his bike and there was the paw print.

I looked down and hoped that I could pass him, where ever he was hiding, and not have to talk to him. Apparently the fates hated me. I walked towards the school and right before I got through the door a warm hand grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and he had a big smile on his face that made it impossible not to smile back at him.

"Hey Bella. Guess what?"

"What Jake?"

"The high school that I'm going to had a blown pipe. The whole school is flooded. Since Forks High is the next closest school so all of us are coming here for school."

I smiled but inside I was cursing what ever being was out there. Apparently it wanted to fuck with me this week. "That's real cool Jake. So who is going to be coming here?"

"Oh there isn't many of us; Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, Collin, Brady and me of couarse. Hey I got a question for you."

"Sure anything."

Jake leaned really close and whispered in my ear, "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

My eyes shot open, "Why?"

"See Jesica was completley all over me when I told her I was going to be going to school here. If you pretended to be my girlfriend it would get her off me."

I thought about it for a little while. I really didn't like Jessica. Screwing with her could be really fun. I could feel that sly smile crawl to my lips, "Count me in. Jesica needs to be put in her place."

Jake's smile got even bigger, "Thanks Bella. I'll sit with you at lunch then. Is it alright if the guys sit with us too?"

"Sure."

"Alright I'll tell them. See you later Bella." He leaned down again and gsve me a peck on the cheek, "She was watching."

Jake turned around and walked into the school. I just stood there leaning against the wall. It was obvious that there was someone out there that really didn't like me. Or maybe it was some internal loathing that I wasn't aware of. I could see both options as plausible. For a little while I seriously considered just walking back to my car and driving off. It's not like the school could call my parents and complain. The bell brought me out of my thoughts. I groaned, turned around and went inside.

When I sat down for science Alice had a smug smile on her face. I turned my head to her and said, "Something funny Alice?"

"So what are you going to do about the wolf? If he realizes it's you how could it ever work?"

"We're just pretending to be together."

Alice grined wider and laughed, "Silly Bella. We both know that it may start like that but things will change. He'll find out about your past and leave you with your tail between your legs. I've seen it."

I narrowed my eyes and leaned in closer, "I know this much of your visions Alice; they can and will change. Now shut your evil little pixie mouth and leave me the hell alone."

All through class Alice smiled at me. She knew she had gotten to me. She knew because she kept going rigid and her eyes would fog over. When she relaxed she would look over to me. I was trying to think what my options were. Alice had the advantage though; she saw what would happen. Then her little smile turned into a frown when I started thinking about ripping her head off and burning it after school. When she saw this option she shot me a dirty look and turned around to face the board. My smug smile came back.

I thought about stuff the whole morning till lunch. Jessica was the first one to sit down after me. She gave me looks like I had killed her puppy or something. "Bella, are you really going out with Jacob Black?"

"Yeah I am."

"How dare you? You know that I've been trying to get him to notice me for years. That was a real bitchy move."

Today wasn't a good day to call me a bitch. I had to breath and try not to change and kill her. I looked up at her and said, "Well Jessica, to be honest if you've been trying to get him to notice you for so long and he hasn't asked you out is it possible that he's not interested? He asked me out because I wasn't all over him. I didn't throw myself at him like you did."

Her eyes went wide and she went to the other end of the table. She pulled the chair out and plopped down. She turned her head towards me and glared until Jake and the other guys came and sat down. Jake looked over to Jessica, "I take it she heard?"

"Yeah then she called me a bitch."

"What did you do?" Embry asked.

I couldn't help but laugh as I told them what I said. When I told them how she had started to glare Paul said, "Man Jake, you are lucky you didn't ask her out. She would always be up your ass about crap."

"Yeah I know."

Through the rest of the day I tried to ignore all of the Cullens and Jake as much as possible. I knew one thing for sure I was not going to school the next day. When the final bell rang I ran to my car. Jake must have had the same idea because he was already getting his on his bike and putting on his helmat.

He looked over at me and said, "Hey do you want to come to my place so we can talk?"

I really didn't feel like going and seeing Billy today so I said, "Well how about my place. We could do some homework while we talk and my place has lots of room."

"Alright. I'll follow you."

**Okay I finally got my work done and school has started. I'll write when ever I can and if I'm inspired. One thing that gets me very inspired is reviews. I know this is not my best chapter but I promise you that soon the action should come up again. I'm going to say depending on how many reviews I get is how soon I'll add action. If I can get at least five reviews by next week then I'll make the next chapter the big chapter that leads all to the action. If not I might wait a little while to write anymore. So please REVIEW!**

**-Kittylover93**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh I ask for inspiration from your reviews and that is just what I got. Thank you Seth Imprint, ladybug82896, May, AriesFireQn, and my sis CC. Thanks you guys it made my days when I saw those (days because you 5 reviewed on 2 different days) Well here is chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but unfortunately I don't. **

BPOV

Chapter 13

(previously) "Well how about my place. We could do some homework while we talk and my place has lots of room."

"Alright. I'll follow you."

Oh lord. I heard myself say it but still a part of me was praying that it hadn't been me. I heard his bike start and I sat down in the car. I started it up and drove out of the parking lot. I looked back a few times to see if Jake was following or not. He was.

Soon we turned into my long drive. For once I hit the button for my garage. I knew this would only get me away from him for just a moment but it was long enough. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened the car door.

When I got out of the garage I closed the door and looked around for Jake. He was standing by the big tree in the yard. I briefly thought about the day my dad planted the seed for that tree. Now it towered over the house. His bike was under the branches and he was leaning very against the tree. When he looked up he smiled at me.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the house. He followed right behind. I went inside and took off my shoes. I sat down on the arm of the nearest furniture and turned to see Jake's face when he first saw the inside of the house. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him slack jawed and glued to the threshold. "You going to come in or are you going to do homework from the doorway?"

He turned his head to look at me and slowly walked in the door. "You live here?"

"You know I get that question a lot. Yes this is my place. What do you think?"

"This place is cool." His eyes scanned the whole house.

He just stood there in amassment and all I could do was think, _"Why did I bring him here?"_

Another part answered that question for me, _"You thought about telling him about your secret. You want to prove Alice wrong. You want him to except you."_

_"Alright maybe you're right but how do I do that?"_

The protector side of me said smugly, _"Let him get to know Bella, the real Bella. Then let him know about your secret. From there tell him about Billy."_

Oh crud I didn't even think of how I would tell him about how I had dated his father. Every second I thought about it my idea to bring him here was getting worse and worse. I should pack my stuff and just leave this place till I'm sure Jake and Billy are both gone.

No I couldn't choose that. Just counting it as an option made my heart want to darken and wither. I had left Billy with so many questions and a broken heart. I couldn't just leave Jake with questions like that. I also wanted to let Billy know why I had left and talk to him about things that happened after. I decided that today was not going to be the day I would tell Jake about who I really was. I would let him get to know me. Maybe he would still like me after I told him if he knew the true person behind the mask.

I realized that Jake was staring at me, "So you ready to do some homework? You can put on any song you like. I have like thousands of songs in the system."

He went over to the wall and started to look through the music. He stopped at and hit play. The song that came out of the speakers brought tears to my eyes. He had chosen Allison Krause "When you say nothing at all".

I went and got all of my books out and tried to not look at Jake incase the tears spilled over. Jake asked me a question that I missed. I tried to say, "Come again?" but my voice cracked on me.

"Bella are you okay?" He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to him. As he did the evil tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. "Bella, why are you crying?"

I laughed, "This song just makes me cry."

He tilted his head, "Strange. This song makes my dad cry too. I think it had something to do with my mom."

If he only knew that this had been Billy and my song. Well that showed that Billy still thought about me sometimes. We didn't talk much the rest of the time. At about five thirty we made some food. It wasn't anything special just pasta with garlic sauce. When we were done eating Jake said that he would have to get going. He had a shift he had to get to. I knew that he probably meant a patrol to run.

I watched as he got on his bike and drove off down the drive. I went in the house and saw a red notebook half sticking out from under the couch. It was Jake's english notes. Now I had to make a decision. I could go down to La Push and drop off the notebook or go for a prowl in Seattle. I thought about it and made my decision.

**Alright I know I left it as a cliff hanger but to be honest I don't even know what her choise is yet. My mind has been off lately. School started back up and I work when I'm on the bus and some at home. This past week I was sick. Then my mom told me that my baby kitty (ok he was going to be 3 but he was still my baby boy) got hit by a car. (R.I.P Alexander) Then things just didn't seem cheerful and it's hard to write romance when you want to cry everytime you think of your cat. I might not write till I heal a little more but this was almost finished so I decided to finish it for all of you. Well you tell me. Where do YOU want Bella to go? Jakes house or Seattle? Right now I'm leaning toward Seattle cause that's not so lovey dovey but let me in on your thoughts.**

**-Kittylover93**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok thanks to all my readers and thanks to those of you who gave me answers to my question. I was originally going to write this where Bella goes to Seattle but I feel much better and I found an old song that really got the energy pumping. So I know most of you are going to be happy to know that off to Jake's house we go. :) **

BPOV

Chapter 14

I got in the car and couldn't believe I had Jake's note book in hand. I started the car and drove at an extremely slow pace for me. My heart was pounding as I pulled into his driveway. Part of me hoped to god that he and Billy would be out; but my luck is never that good.

I walked up to the door and as my hand hovered about to knock the door swung open. I have been very proud to say that being a protector I was never scared but when that door went flying open I almost screamed.

Billy was sitting in his chair waiting for me to say anything. When I still didn't say anything he cleared his throat and said, "Well hello Bella."

"Uh hi Billy. Is Jake home?"

He shook his head no, "Sorry you just missed him. He had to go to work. Is there something I can do for you?"

My stomach was suddenly in my throat as I realized what had really pulled me here. "I was just going to drop off his notebook off but I need to talk to you Billy."

The sad thing is when I said that a dark shadow passed over his face. I had a feeling he was thinking back to when we were together. He smiled and turned around, "Sure Bella, come on in."

I walked into the house slow and I swear if someone said boo I would have jumped out of my skin. He went over to the couch and sat by the arm of it. He patted the sofa and said, "Have a seat."

"Thanks Billy." I was trying to think of how to break it to Billy. I mean it's not like I can put out my hand and say _"Hi I'm Clara Bennett. I know I haven't changed…." _Oh yeah like that could go real well.

I sat down and looked into his brown eyes. Somehow they still made me feel like I was 16 again. I smiled at him, "Billy, do you remember how the other day you called me Clara?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Don't be. You loved her didn't you? You had to have loved her. You asked her to marry you."

The shock on his face was clear, "How do you know that? Not even Jake knows that."

I could feel tears run down my face. I tried to wipe them away, "Please give me a minute before you speak. Her last name was Bennett. Her parents died in a car accident on her birthday. Not long after you had a motorcycle accident that did that to you. You think she left because of what happened to you don't you?"

Billy just stared at me then muttered, "Yes I do."

"You're wrong. She loved you so much."

"How do you know that? Are you Clara's daughter or something?"

I took a deep breath as I got ready to change his whole view of what happened. "I want to tell you some things about me Billy. I was born right here in Forks. I had a love that exceeded anything anybody had ever known. When I turned 18 something terrible happened; my parents died." I looked up at him and he had tears running down his face as well, "They died on my birthday, on our way to dinner."

He shook his head no, "This has to be some kind of cruel joke! How do you know all this?"

"Cause Billy I lie every day when people ask me what my name is. My name is Clara Bennett."

I felt so terrible because the sadness literally shook him, "You're a liar. Get out of this house!"

I stood up and said, "Fine I'll leave but if I'm a liar how did I get this?" I pulled a chain out from around my neck and on the end of it was the engagement ring he had given me all those years ago. "I never did give it back did I?"

"If it really is you; how are you the same?"

I sat back down and looked down, "I don't know. The night of my parents' death something happened to me. For some reason I changed." I looked into his eyes. "I left cause I realized that I wasn't growing older. What did you do after I left?"

He looked down into his lap, "For a while I waited. I waited 3 years then hired a private investigator. A few months later he came back saying there were some traces of you that dated back to when you first left. Then he told me after that you just disappeared off of the grid. After that I gave up hope. I moved on with my life."

I gave him a half smile, "I see this. You got married to someone and had Jake after all."

His face lit up and the smile that went across his face was so happy then it went dark. He seemed to be plagued by the past. I knew his wife had died but I didn't know how or who she was, Jake hadn't mentioned that. "You'll probably be mad about who I married."

"I don't know. Tell me who and I'll tell you."

I laughed but I could see he was worried about my reaction, "I married Sarah."

I felt my eyes widen. Sarah had been my best friend. I knew she had a thing for him all those years ago but Billy had asked me out first. "I'm only shocked because that isn't too surprising. She liked you a lot. It makes me sad cause Jake mentioned that his mother had died. How did she die?"

The tears came harder through his eyes, "The same way all dreadful things happen to us. She died in a car crash."

I laughed a sorrowful laugh, "Seems like everything good gets screwed up by accidents. First my parents, next your accident, then me staying like this, and then Sarah is taken too."

"Yeah, I'm always scared when Jake goes out those doors. All it takes is one bite from a vampire and he's dead. Their blood and a vampires' venom can't mix. Then he also told me about an interesting girl the pack encountered a few months ago. She called herself 'Protector'. Jake isn't really sure if he should trust her word or not. Part of me worries that she's just a way to get onto the land and learn information to take out the pack."

I looked at him and said, "Billy trust me, there is nothing to worry about when it comes to her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because her name is Clara Bennett. That's right Billy, it's me."

The look on his face could be compared to someone who was about to have a nervous breakdown or thought that it was all a dream, "You run around the forest in tights?"

This made me burst out laughing, "Only when I go to the cliffs. The place you took me on our first date. Any other time I wear that is when I go out fighting crime."

"You became a crime fighter?"

"Well I figured since I couldn't die I should do something to help this world out. My next problem is what do I do about Jake? Should I tell him?" This was something I really needed Billy's advice on, as both an old love and as a friend.

"I think the time will come when we should tell Jake together but not now. Let's play it out for a while and see what happens."

"Okay. Thanks Billy."

He smiled at me again like he used to when we were together. "Clara, I'm glad to know that you didn't die somewhere without anyone knowing. We were all scared that something happened and who ever found you wouldn't be able to get in touch with anybody to let them know what happened. My heart can finally get a rest from the unknown."

"And I'm glad that you and Sarah had a nice life together with a family. I always prayed that you would find love again and let me go. Well I should get going."

I stood up to leave and the door opened up. Jake walked through without his shirt on. He jumped a little when he saw me standing there. "Hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jake, you left your notebook over at my house and I thought you might need it. Billy asked me in and we were just talking. Well I was just on my way out. So I'll see you at school and Billy stay in touch." I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"I will. See ya Bella. Come back anytime."

I smiled at Jake as I passed him on my way out. I could hear Jake ask, "What did you guys talk about?"

I could practically see the smile on Billy's face as he said, "Stuff. Don't worry son I'll tell you later sometime. Now it's time for dinner."

I got in my car with a light heart knowing that things were fine between Billy and me. I went home and my phone rang. I answered without looking at the caller id. The pixy's voice came through the line, "What a chicken. It's one thing to talk to an old love, Clara, but another thing entirely to get the love and trust of someone new."

I had to focus all my energy into not crushing the phone with my bare hand. "Alice, stay the fuck out of my life or you will pay." I hung up the phone and dialed another number.

The phone rang a total of three times before the person answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jane, its Bella."

"Oh my gosh girl. I thought you forgot about us here in Italy."

"No, I've just been busy. How would you and Alec like to take a little week long vacation from your jobs and come visit me?"

I heard an excited squeal and Jane screaming to Alec, "Alec, we need to go hunting in the woods! Bella invited us to visit!" When she put the phone back to her ear she said, "Where are you and we'll be there this weekend; golden eyes and all."

"I'm back in Forks Washington. At my old place. You know it right?"

"Of course. We will be there as soon as we can. See you soon sissy."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye." I heard the click of the phone hang up. I had a feeling that I might as well bring all my old friends into the picture. I walked up the stairs and went to bed. For the first time since I had learned Billy was Jake's dad, I slept all the way through the night.

**Alright there was chapter 14! Wow this is the longest chapter I think. I hope it met standards. I wasn't originally going to make Alice this way but it just seems to go with where the story is going. I know now for sure where this is going to end….just not 100% how to get there. Oh well if that inspiration comes to me then I'll get through it. If this is good _TELL ME!_ If it isn't good… TELL ME ANYWAY! I want to know what you… yes you (points finger at you) are thinking. Click the button and let me know. I may cry if people don't let me in on if they like it or not. **

**-Kittylover93**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright thanks for all of you who reviewed (all 4 of you). If you liked it and did not review, well it made me sad. Please review if you like the chapter. Even if you don't like it review and tell me why. Here is chapter 15 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have never will.**

BPOV

The next day at lunch was extremely fun because all of the Cullens asked Alice why I was smiling at them like I was. At lunch I heard her say, "She called Alec and Jane. They are coming to Forks this weekend."

I had the satisfaction of hearing the audible, "What do you mean this weekend?" the whole table mildly yelled. What they didn't notice was that their combined yells turned into one loud yell. Half of the lunchroom looked over to their table. They quietly looked down at the table but I could still hear their murmured conversation. Most of it was harsh words and a lot of, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I laughed and Jake looked over to me, "What's so funny Bella?"

"It's nothing Jake."

For the rest of the week the Cullens stayed away from me. Jake was with me and he would hug me and give me kisses on my cheek. Girls started to leave him alone which made him very happy. Most of the time all the lovey moments people saw was just really good acting. The only people who were in on the hoax were his best friends and they promised that they wouldn't say a thing.

The week came to an end almost too quick. Soon it was Friday and according to my phone Alec and Jane's plane was right on time and would be there about noon. So after lunch I skipped my afternoon classes so I could pick them up. Towards the end of lunch I pulled Jake toward me and said, "Hey Jake I got to leave early cause some old friends are coming into town so don't look for me."

"Alright. Maybe later you could bring them down to La Push."

I almost agreed right away but then I thought better of it because it was supposed to be nice later. Plus they would surely smell strong of vampire. If a vampire set foot on La Push they were dead meat. I smiled at Jake and said, "They're only gonna be here for a couple of days and they aren't much on beaches. Jane is more into shopping and Alec is more into books and movies." After a quick thought and the possibility of a few showers for the both of them I said, "Maybe tomorrow night we all could go see a movie in Port Angeles."

He shook his head, "Yeah that sounds great. I'll call you later and we can talk more about it."

"Okay." I said as I stood up.

I got up and kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the lunchroom and put my stuff in my locker. I pulled my car keys out of my jeans. I walked out the door and to my irritation I heard a voice calling after me, "Miss, where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to see the pipsqueak principle running after me. I put on an innocent face, "Me?"

"Is there another miss here?"

"Well I guess not. How can I help you?"

"Where are you going?" He tried to look stern but on his face it was just funny.

I held in a laugh as I said, "The airport. I have some friends that are arriving from Italy at about noon. So I have to go pick them up."

"Do you have permission from your parents or guardians?"

"Nope." I smiled at him.

"Then I'm afraid you won't be able to leave without authority."

That word never had a good tone to me; "authority" to a person my age and my strength didn't seem to fit. Also it always made the more bitchy side of me come out. "Mr. Noles, I am my authority. In case you didn't know my parents are dead and I'm officially eighteen so I don't need any outside permission. If you have a problem with me leaving early to get my friends, that saved so much money to get tickets to fly over from Italy, then I suggest you either get over it or shove it up your ass. If leaving and talking like that gets me kicked out I don't really give two shits. That's the worst you could do to me. So I'm gonna go and you can have a nice day." I turned around and walked to my car.

As I backed out of my parking space I looked in my mirror and I could see him standing there with his mouth wide open still in shock. I turned up the radio and put my sun glasses on then sped out of the parking lot. I drove as fast as I could because traffic was bad and I was already late. I pulled up to the airport lot and parked. I ran through the doors and to the waiting area. I pushed myself through the crowd and got to the gate just in time to see Alec and Jane come through the door.

"Janie!" I squealed.

"Isabella!" Jane threw her carry on to her brother who caught it easily from the air.

She ran through and hugged me tight. She was the only one besides Aro that I let call me Isabella. We hugged and slowly Alec walked up to us. He put the bags down and he gave me a hug. "How's it going Bell?"

I laughed at his nickname for me. He always was trying to get me to go out with him. The first time when he asked my name and I told him it was Bella he said, "Ah but your voice sounds like a wondrous bell." So every time I saw him after he called me Bell. "I'm doing good Alec. How about you guys?"

They smiled at me and Jane said, "Oh the guys miss you so much and Heidi is well Heidi."

"When we told Aro that we were going to visit you Heidi said, 'Oh she's still alive. Oh joy.' We told her to go eat a skunk."

I burst out laughing, "Well let's go grab your other bag because knowing you Janie you got another bag or two." Alec put his hand behind his sister's head and held up three fingers. I laughed again, "Or maybe three then." Jane turned around and smacked Alec.

Jane led the way over and we all grabbed a bag and walked off to the car. We joked around and laughed the whole way back to my house. They especially loved what I had said to the principle before I left. "So Janie, what have you guys been up to since we last talked?"

"Oh not much. We repainted the castle, although Aro wouldn't let us touch one of the walls."

I laughed, "He's still got that painting up on the wall? He does know it was a joke right?"

"Well you have to admit it was a funny depiction of when Heidi found you in that group. Did you really have to put you standing on Caius' back?"

Before I had left Italy I painted the day when they had found out my secret. I had pinned down Caius and stood on his back so that was how I portrayed it. Aro and Marcus found it hilarious but Caius not so much. "I'm glad that they didn't paint over it. Next time I come to Italy I'll have to make a family portrait of you guys."

"That would be cool."

We were all laughing when the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it had Jake's cell on it. I quickly told them about his offer about the movie. They agreed but made her promise that they didn't have to sit next to the werewolf. I picked up the phone and Jake and I talked for a little while agreeing to meet in Port Angeles the next day at six for the movie.

When I hung up the phone Jane and Alec started to pick on me that I liked a werewolf. I punched them which turned into an almost all night wrestling match. When the sun was close to coming up I finally went to bed.

It was almost noon when I got up. I walked down the stairs and I heard Jane talking to someone. "Oh yeah Isabella and I have been friends for a real long time." She looked over at me and gave a smile.

I walked into the kitchen where Alec was making me breakfast. "Hey Alec, who is she talking to?"

He looked down and focused more on the eggs that were cooking in the pan. He reached over and flipped two pieces of sausage and continued to say nothing. "Alec who is she talking to!"

He looked up at me through his eyelashes, "Jacob."

I ran as fast as I could to that phone. As I rounded the corner I heard Jane say, "Oh got to go. See you tonight." Then she hung up the phone.

Jane ran out the door and deep into the forest. Her words drifted through the air, "Don't kill me."

Jane stayed hidden for most of the afternoon showing up only when it was almost time to leave. She came walking through the door saying, "Now Isabella what are you wearing?" She looked at my old t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and said, "That will never do. If you want that werewolf then you've got to make him beg for you. Pun intended."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. In no time at all she had made me change into a red Casmir deep V-neck sweater, black jeans, and high heels. Then she dragged me to the bathroom where she pulled down my ponytail pulled out a curling iron and curled my hair. After my hair was done she applied makeup and some light perfume. When I met her standards we got in the car and headed for Port Angeles.

**Alright, I was going to go on and start off the action but then my mom got pissed at me for my thoughts (ones that I hadn't even said aloud to anyone but her and they weren't about my mom). So** **she got mad and I didn't feel like writing. So you guys will have to wait for the next one. Send me reviews and you might see that chapter sooner.**

**-Kittylover93**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well thanks to all of you who added this story to your favorites or story alerts but come on if you like it that much; review. I got 15 but no reviews. No reviews make me very, very sad. I'm writing this chapter but a twist at the end.**

BPOV

Chapter 16

We pulled up to the theater and Jake was waiting outside for us. There was a huge line of people so we talked while we waited. "So these are your friends from Italy?"

"Yeah. This is Jane and this is Alec. We've been friends since I visited Italy a few years ago. We met in a castle tour."

Jane and Alec laughed at my little joke and Jake just looked confused. Jane started to talk and my acute hearing picked up a girl's scream from six blocks away. I knew Jane and Alec had heard the scream but I didn't think Jake did. I looked over at them and said, "Oh shit I forgot my money in the car! Alec, Jane, do you have any?" They both knew what I was going to do so they shook their heads no. "Okay, save my spot and I'll be right back. If you get to the front get tickets and I'll pay you back Jake."

"Alright hurry back." Jane said.

I took off towards the car but when I was out of sight I turned and headed for the way the scream came. I ran full speed so soon I could practically smell the perfume on the girl in danger.

JPOV

I stood there trying to figure out what excuse to make up. I had smelled vampires when I had showed up. Then that girl screamed. I have a very bad feeling that the girl was being attacked by vampires. Bella had run off not long after the scream which was strange but there was no way a mortal could hear that. I looked over my shoulder at her two friends. I smiled at them and said, "Hey guys I got to take a piss. I can't wait till we get inside so here is the money just save me a ticket." I ran off towards a market. Then I turned and headed for the screaming girl.

ALEC AND JANE POV

"You don't think they both reacted to that scream do you?" Jane questioned.

Alec shook his head, "I have a feeling secrets are about to be blown sky high."

Jane put her head down, "Oh god let them not kill each other."

**Now here is the twist for everyone. This is where the chapter is going to stop. I know how little it is but there is the possibility of very very good action in the next chapter. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter and as soon as I post this I'm going to work on it. To see this next chapter I MUST HAVE AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS! I know how much people hate this but 15 and no reviews (shakes head). It makes me not want to write cause as I have said before reviews inspire and what I'm not getting is inspiration. So next chapter not going to arrive till I get at least 3 REVIEWS! 3 or no chapter. So review. **

**-Kittylover93**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok wow I asked for three reviews and I got them within an hour of posting the chapter so thank you to my 6 readers who reviewed. And for those of you who are reading this chapter you should thank them too. Those 9 wonderful people are…. (In the order of reviewed) dreamertotheend :D mysweetkat :D (Anonymous reviewer who did not leave a name) :D ladybug82896 :D AriesFireQn :D TeamWolfPack96 :D RealLifeWolfGirl :D Moon :D and SethsImprint :D So thank you to you reviewers and from now on I'm giving shout outs to those who review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn or any of the characters. **

(Previously)

ALEC AND JANE POV

"You don't think they both reacted to that scream do you?" Jane questioned.

Alec shook his head, "I have a feeling secrets are about to be blown sky high."

Jane put her head down, "Oh god let them not kill each other."

Chapter 17

BPOV

The smell of the girl's perfume was so strong, although the smell of the vampire was even stronger. I rounded the corner to see a male vampire grabbing the girl around the neck and lifting her off the ground. I jumped on his back while grabbing his hand. I watched as the girl's eyes rolled back in her head. Using my super strength I ripped off his fingers. He screamed in pain and let the girl slip from what was left of his hand. He threw me off his back and into the far wall. I hit it hard and landed on my ass.

JPOV

The sounds coming from down the street confused me. Instead of a girl screaming it was a man now. He sounded like he was seriously in pain. I ran to the end of the street and saw a girl lying on the ground. I felt for a pulse and I thanked the gods when I felt the steady beat of her heart. I turned my attention to who or what had done this. I saw the back of a vampire who was missing all but two of his fingers. Then I saw past him and saw Bella lying on the ground. I didn't think that she saw me as I knelt by the girl. She sat up and said to the vampire, "Oh and that was supposed to hurt?"

I stared dumbfounded at her. If she had been thrown be the leech then the hit should have almost crippled her. I couldn't move as she got up the rest of the way, brushed off her clothes and ran at him. She grabbed him and _THREW HIM (_**AN: imagine the most shocked face in the world and that's Jake right now.)** into the same wall she had just gotten up from.

My mouth fell open and I muttered, "Holy cow!"

She turned towards me and I could hear a little intake of breath as she tried to look away. What made my mind sputter were her eyes. I had seen those eyes before. She turned away from me and went back to destroying the leech. I wanted to move but my legs wouldn't move so I ended up standing there looking like an idiot.

She grabbed the arms of the male and tried to rip them off of his body. The bloodsucker hurled her off and then Bella tried getting back up. He swung his arm and the smack echoed off the walls of the alley. That made the anger rise in me to almost the breaking point. She sat up some with her hand on her face and moving her jaw. The leech laughed as she looked at me. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Fuck! Alpha, could you give me a paw here?"

The anger was rising quickly. I pulled off my pants and shirt right as I transformed. I ran at the leech and started to rip him apart. Next to me was Bella as she pulled off his limbs. The vampire went to scream again but I extended my teeth and ripped his throat out. Then Bella reached around me and tore his head from his shoulders. The body stopped moving for a moment but we continued to rip and pull. Once the bloodsucker was in lots of pieces I dropped what was left of the carcass from my mouth.

I looked back at the forgotten human and could tell that she was still out cold. I glanced over at Bella to see her putting the pieces in a pile and taking out a book of matches from her back pocket. She lit one of the matches and used that to light the rest of the book. Once all of the matches were burning she dropped the book on the pile and it instantly caught fire. She stared at the fire for a while. I realized that she might just be giving me time to change back so I phased back and put on my pants, realizing that I was going to have to go commando.

She turned around and looked at me as I put on my shirt. When I looked at her our eyes connected again and I knew for sure that those eyes were the eyes of the girl I had only known as Protector. As her eyes changed they went to the color of Bella's eyes.

BPOV

His eyes were filled with many emotions. I could see confusion, enlightenment, hurt, anger, and the one I didn't understand; happiness. I couldn't take his eyes bearing down on me. I could feel my eyes change back. I turned away from him so I didn't have to see the pain in them.

I looked into the fire and then at the sky praying that nobody would find the fire till every part of the vampire was gone. I didn't take my eyes off the fire as I said, "We need to get her out in the open. Then get to Jane and Alec."

"Alright what are we going to tell the 911 operator?"

"We'll tell them that the girl was getting attacked and we came around the corner and the guy ran off. She hit her head when he pushed her and she was knocked out cold. We can use the payphone so they can't trace it."

"Alright." I turned around to see Jake lifting the girl up bridal style and started walking three blocks in the opposite direction. When we got out near the open we laid her in an alleyway that looked a lot like the one we had come from.

Then I ran over to the telephone. I picked up the receiver and dialed 911. The operator answered, "911 what is your emergency?"

"Oh my god there is a girl who is like passed out. She has a pulse but she's not waking up."

"Okay where is the girl?"

"She's in an alleyway between Oak Street and Elm Street. She needs an ambulance." I faked tears.

"Is there any obvious wounds on her?"

"She has marks around her neck like she was strangled. Please hurry." Then I hung up the phone and walked away.

I wasn't sure if Jake was following me or not. I looked at the time and there was still five minutes till the movie started. We had gotten there an hour before the movie so we would have time and the line was crazy. So hopefully Alec and Jane waited outside for us.

I was almost at the theater when I felt Jake's warm hand grab onto my arm and spin me around. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew who I was from the minute you saw me at the beach."

I stared at him, "What was I supposed do Jake? Walk up to you and say 'Hey Alpha, remember me?' I bet you would have tracked me down and did some kind of damage. I mean come on you and the guys almost ripped me apart the first time I saw you guys let alone if I knew who you guys were."

He shook his head, "No we wouldn't have."

"Really?" I felt my eyebrows go up, "I saw the look you gave me that day when you dumped that sand on me. You saw my eyes. You saw Protector's eyes and I could see the inner wolf in you begging to rip me to shreds. When you saw my eyes go back to normal you were fine. I'm actually surprised that you didn't figure it out."

He let me go and ran his fingers threw his hair, "Me too. You've been on my mind since the day I first saw you in that outfit in the woods. I thought about you as Bella since I saw you on the beach and chasing after us after the thing with the sand. I've dreamed about both the new girl and the girl from the woods. I just never put it together that your voices were almost the same."

"Well it's almost time for the movie. I actually took a night off of all things to see a movie so that's where I'm gonna go. Here is the money for Jane and Alec's tickets so if you're coming then come on. If not then I'll give you money for the extra ticket and you can get the money from Alec." I spun around and walked back to the theater.

The last of the people were walking in and standing near the door was Jane and Alec. Jane smiled at me and Jake. She saw my face and her smile just slid down to a frown. She looked over at Alec and said, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long movie."

"Yep." And as he said it Alec popped the "p".

**Okay that was a bit longer and it probably sucked. Well I've been through a lot this weekend. First of all a longtime friend of mine died of cancer on Friday (and if you can't tell death follows me a lot) Sunday was her funeral so it was hard to write. Also I left the hand written copy I was working on in my locker over the weekend and our school had homecoming so I went to that. So long weekend. I was very happy about the reviews and I'm not going to ask for more than I did last time so I'm going to go with 3 again. SO 3 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. Spoiler alert it's gonna mostly be fluff but it gets it to the next chapter. Lol so please review. **

**-Kittylover93**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay I got my 3 reviews but that's all. So a little sad but I'm a girl of my word so here is my next chapter. And as I did before I would like to thank my reviewers. (in order of reviewed) ladybug82896 :D Jellybean :D and RealLifeWolfGirl :D your reviews were great. Although I wish there had been more. Oh an italic things are thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 18

JPOV

Oh god, how did I not figure out that Bella was Protector? I mean come on they both arrived within a week of my knowing. The eyes that I had seen but swore off at the beach. The speed that she seemed to have sometimes. Hell even her strength was a bit strange at points when she was mad. But the most obvious thing that I could kick myself for was their scents. I remember the first thing I noticed about Bella was the over powering smell of lavender and jasmine. Protector smelled of lavender and pine which could have easily been from all the trees we had chased her through. Some wolf am I; couldn't even smell out that it was the same person. What really was the kicker though was when I sniffed at her so called friends. The over powering smell of vampire was coming from the two of them! My pack were going to piss themselves laughing when they realize that two vampires were within spitting distance of me and I didn't realize it.

After the movie Bella went storming past me. She looked pissed. I went after her and I could smell her friends behind me. "Bella wait!"

"Why should I?" she called over her shoulder. Inwardly I groaned and ran after her.

When I caught her she was walking towards her car. "Bella, can we talk alone? Come on you can ride my bike and they can take your car back to the house and wait for you."

Bella looked at Jane who said, "Go ahead Isabella. You two really need to talk."

Alec shook his head in agreement "Go Bell."

I could see Bella thinking through her choices. She frowned and started towards my bike. I smiled at Jane and Alec, "Thanks guys."

Jane was in front of me and she put her finger in my face, "She is like my sister. She better not come home upset or trust me wolf you won't be able to have cubs."

"Got it." I said as I ran to catch up with Bella. When I got to her she was already sitting on the back of the bike. I had to admit she looked fuckin sexy straddling that bike. I got on the bike and I started it and went off towards Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella yelled.

"I was thinking someplace where we have equal ground."

"The cliffs?" She questioned.

"Yeap." I smiled back towards her. I could see the wind blowing her hair back as she closed her eyes. I turned back to the road and drove faster to the cliffs.

When we finally pulled up to the cliffs Bella jumped off the bike and started to pace. I just sat there and waited for her to break the silence. Finally she spun on her heel and faced me. "Did you honestly not figure out that I was not just Bella?"

"No I didn't. I guess I'm not that good with scents when I have other things on my mind. Bella, I want you to know that since you came to Forks I haven't had a single night that I didn't dream about either you or about the girl who I knew as Protector. Hell I mean I was so concentrated on you before we left for the fight that I didn't realize your two friends were vampires."

She gave me a vicious look, "And what would have happened if you figured out that they weren't human? Would you have taken them out back and killed them?"

"Maybe; if I thought you were in danger but now I know that you can take care of yourself. You have been kicking ass all over the world Bella. I should know. I did tons of research on you. Italy, California, Florida, New York, you've been around helping people."

"So what? That's not me. That's just what I do to use my gift. I'm not really here to help out Seattle that much. I mean tonight was the first piece of action besides some drug dealers in a few weeks. I moved here to remember and to get time off. Do you realize how much stuff I had to stop in New York?"

I shook my head no. She started screaming at me, "I did my job so well that the cops could pretty much sit on their asses and not give a fuck because I was out patrolling the streets. I mean could I ever get just one day off? No the very next day I was back on the streets working again. I got so sick of it I wrote the cops of New York a letter telling them I was through doing their jobs and I was leaving town."

"Then I come here. I'm treated like an outcast cause I have these stupid gifts but no idea why. Then I meet up with the Cullens and Miss Hyper Bitch annoys the shit out of me. Then I have you asking me to be your pretend girlfriend so that you can get the girls off you. Then I think I'm going to get one normal night with a cute guy and my two best friends and that fuckin vampire shows up. Then you had to come and figure everything out. I just feel like throwing myself off this cliff but hell even that wouldn't kill me."

That's where I had to speak, "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"Because I'm stuck at seventeen like a vampire. I've been like this for so long that it would scare you."

I looked at her and said, "There is nothing that you could tell me that would scare me."

She smiled an evil looking smirk and laughed without humor, "You wanna bet?"

"I can take anything Bella."

She walked up to me and put her pointer finger on my chest. She looked me in the eyes and said slowly, "I was supposed to marry your father before he had his accident. Didn't he ever tell you who took care of him when he first got out of the hospital?"

"He told me an old friend took care of him."

"Well he didn't really lie. Your mom, dad and I had been friends but at that time Sarah was just my best friend and I was going to be your dad's wife. Then I left him."

I couldn't believe it. They had both lied to me. Dad had never spoken of times before his accident and I always thought it was because he didn't want to think about times before that. Now I have a woman standing in front of me with her finger on my chest telling me it was because he didn't want to think of her. I shook my head. I needed to talk to my dad. I turned on the engine and took off. I knew Bella could run faster than a leech so it wouldn't be much trouble to get home.

I pulled into the drive and ran through the door. I was about to slam the door and start to question my dad who was sitting on the couch when I noticed the door wouldn't shut. I looked back to see Bella leaning against the door frame holding the door open. "Hey if you're going to try that shit then learn that I'm faster than your bike."

My dad looked so confused. She looked over at Billy and said, "The jigs up Billy."

He looked at the floor, "I was afraid you would say that Clara."

Now I was confused, "Clara?"

"Yeah that's my real name. It was my name before I went off the grid. Billy we need to explain things to him." She commented over my shoulder.

"I agree. Sit down son."

For the next half an hour I listened to my dad and the girl I thought I knew tell me about how they had been in love. How they almost got married. How she left. How my mom, Sarah, had gotten dad out of the dark pit he had called his life. My dad finished by saying, "Well you know the rest after your mother and I got married."

Bella/Clara put her hand on my leg, "Jake, I'm sorry. Can you even look at me?"

I just shook my head no. There were too many thoughts going through my mind to even look up from my hands. I heard her mumble, "I understand. I'm gonna go Billy. See ya."

She got up and walked to the door. I looked up to watch her go. She stopped at the door and looked back. My eyes met hers and it was like I was seeing the sun for the first time. All of a sudden it didn't matter about what had happened with my dad all those years ago. I realized I loved Bella. Before I could say a word she ran out the door and into the night.

**Alright there is chapter 18. Now I know what you're thinking "Why did he just now imprint (yes he did for anyone who missed it)?" Well the answer is that I didn't think it was fair for him to right off the back imprint on someone who he knew nothing about. So my plan was to have him know who she was then let them come together. Okay so I was sad about the number of reviews but I'm going to say review and if you want add me to stuff. I just really like reviews. Hope everyone had a good Halloween. I'll update when I like my next chapter. **

**-Kittylover93**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay here is chapter 19 for you guys. I have thanks to those of you who reviewed and they would be: AriesFireQn, Jake'sLola, WolfGirl26, and Jelly Bean. Thanks you guys. :D they really helped me write this one really fast. Hope it doesn't suck.**

**Disclaimer: This is not my story. Just to let you know.**

Chapter 19

BPOV

I couldn't believe I told him. What was I stupid or something. I mean how did I just look him in the eye and tell him I dated his dad. I hit my head off of a nearby tree. I had ran half way home before I collapsed on the forest floor in tears. I couldn't believe Alice had been right. Well half right I should say because he had excepted that I was Protector but what he didn't except was my part in his father's past.

My heart almost literally broke in pieces and scattered to the four corners of the world. I had told myself that I had liked him just not how much. Turns out I liked him more than I had thought. Part of me even wanted to call it love.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there under the pine tree but I know it was long enough to see the sun peek through the trees. It was a little past seven when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I kept my head on my knees. I didn't really care who it was at that point in time. If it was some rouge vampire who wanted to kill me I would welcome it to try. My heart just felt so broken I didn't think I'd ever stop crying. Then I heard a sigh of relief and Alec say, "Bell is over here Jane!"

Then I was being pulled into a cold embrace. I knew my sister's arms anywhere. I leaned into her and let a fresh wave of tears come over me. Janie tried to hush me and asked, "Isabella, what happened?"

Through sobs I was able to tell her what had happened, "Then he couldn't even look at me Janie. I know he was either disgusted or angry or something. All I know is there was something I have never seen in his eyes when I left last night."

"Shhh. It's gonna be ok Bella. Come on let Alec carry you home and get some sleep. You look dead on your feet."

"No I can walk." I got up but my legs betrayed me because as soon as Jane let me go I started to fall again. I felt strong arms catch me. Then Alec pulled me up to him and swiped my feet so that he was carrying me bridal style. "Thanks Alec."

"What are brothers for Bell?" I laughed as my eyes finally closed for the first time all night.

Alice POV

Ha ha the little brat got what she deserved. The wolf broke her heart and rejected her just as I saw it happen. I knew she wasn't going to be in school. So my family and I went off to school. Edward and I had smiles plastered to our faces when we got to school; especially when we realized the mutt wasn't there either.

Alec POV

We ran Bell home and when we were sure she was asleep for a while we snuck out of the house to talk. Jane dragged me out of the house. When we got far enough away from the house so that Bell didn't hear us Jane started yelling, "I warned that fuckin wolf about what would happen to him if he made her upset. That wolf is going to get his dick ripped off. I don't care if it gets me ripped apart and burned it will be well worth it."

She started to pace. She threw her arms up in the air and yelled, "Hell we're just lucky she made it back on this side of the line before she broke down. If we had got caught on their turf then we would have been dog food. Oh I am just so pissed!" Jane pulled back her arm and hit the nearest tree as hard as she could. So the giant tree came out of its roots soared through the air and knocked down five more trees minimum.

Jane paced for thirty seconds more than sat on her butt. I walked over to her and laid a hand on her back, "Sister, I know how you feel. She's like my other sister."

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to have a word with that piece of shit wolf."

Jane tried to get up but I pushed her back down, "No you won't because if something happens and those wolves rip you apart Bella will blame herself. You know she will. Then I'm on my own with a deeply depressed girl on my hands. So you will not go."

"Yes I..." Jane was cut off by the sound of Bella yelling, "JANIE!"

We took off as fast as we could. We weren't even a mile out so we were there in less than thirty seconds. We jumped through her open window to find Bella in her bed fast asleep. We looked at one another really confused. We were about to go down stairs when Bella started yelling, "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE RIGHT? WHY? WHY?"

When she quieted down Jane said, "Isabella? Are you awake?" Bell answered by thrashing in her sleep. Jane walked over to her bed and lightly shook her awake, "Bella, who was right? You were screaming 'why did she have to be right?'. Who was right?"

"Alice." Jane looked at me telling me that this was going to be a girl talk so I slipped out the door and down the stairs. I picked up Bella's keys to her bike that I loved to drive when I visited her and went outside.

I got on the bike and started off down the driveway.

Jane POV

The fact that Bella hadn't even realized that she had screamed in her sleep worried me more than anything. But when she said, "Why did she have to be right," I could almost feel the coldness of the blood in my veins **(okay they're dead but for the sake of this go with the thought that they still have their blood it just doesn't move which means it's cold)**. But when she mentioned that stupid bimbo from the Cullen clan the rage inside of me flared.

I looked at Alec to tell him to leave and he did. A minute later I heard Bella's bike start and the sound faded. I looked at Bella and said, "What did that annoying pixie tell you?"

The tears started to roll down the side of Bella's face as she said, "Alice, told me that she saw me telling Jake about my secrets and him not liking me anymore. Turns out she is right."

The tears flowed like a river from her eyes. "Oh sister. Come on you never know. Maybe he just needs some time to think things through then he'll be back."

"No Jane. You didn't see his face. I think I may just leave this place and come back in three hundred years when I _know _everyone is dead. I hear Italy is nice this time of the year."

She smiles at me and I shake my head, "No Bella. Trust me give it some time and things will get better. If it makes things better Alec and I could move in with you and Aro can just call us when he needs us."

"I'd rather get the hell out of this town."

I took her head in my hands and looked her in the eyes, "Isabella listen to me. I know how to cause pain but I can also see when there is a chance for happiness to be in someones life. Plus I think that so called seer is just seeing what she wants. She uses her power to fuck with people. She's wrong. Don't think much more of it okay?"

"Okay."

I smiled at her, "Good. Now go to sleep. I'm going to go to the store and pick up some ice cream for when you wake up. Nothing soothes a broken heart more than a nice gallon of ice cream."

Bella smiled at me and said, "Take my car. It's better than running."

I smiled back at her. She laid her head on the pillow and fell right back asleep again. I walked down the stairs as slowly as possible. I got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Alec for when he got back from his ride._ Alec, went out to see to some things. Be back soon. If Bella wakes up try to cheer her up. I'll bring back food for her. -Jane_

I got her keys off the hook. I looked at the clock. It said it was almost three. I smiled and left the note on the door. I got in the car and drove off as fast as I could.

Alec POV

I drove out towards La Push and when I smelled the smell of wolf trails I stopped the bike. I stood right on the other side of the line and waited for the next wolf to travel by. I was only there for a couple of minutes when I heard giant paws coming my way. One was right on the edge of the trees and glared at me. I put my arms in the air and said, "I come not to fight. I come to talk."

The wolf narrowed its eyes and tilted his head. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what to do. I looked at him and said, "I want to talk to your alpha; Jake. I will happily wait here while you contact him or get him."

The wolf backed up without ever taking it's eyes off me. I waited where I was like a good vampire. Then I heard a loud howl which I took as the call for his alpha. I sat on my bike and waited. Ten minutes passed before I saw Jake walk out from the woods in nothing but a pair of shorts. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep. "Alec?"

That was all he said before I walked up to him and pushed him. I heard growls coming from behind Jacob. He turned to the forest and said, "No. Everything is fine. Go back to patrol." the only answer he got was more growls, "That was an order. Now go."

I saw all of the wolves turn around and walk farther into the forest. Jake walked toward me and I shoved him against the nearest tree. I could hear the tree crack a little. I put my finger in his face, "You are so lucky I'm not my sister because she was talking about cutting off your dick. Although I'm pretty close to doing it myself. You treated Bella like crap and now she is in her room crying her eyes out, sleeping from exhaustion then waking up only to cry some more. You asshole. We had to go out and look for her this morning cause she never came home last night. When we found her she was laying in a ball crying like she had her heart ripped out and left to die."

Jake had his head down so I couldn't see the emotion on his face, "Look at me you piece of shit!"

He raised his head and I was surprised to see tears rolling down his face. He looked at me and what I saw in his eyes surprised me even more. His eyes looked like soulless pits. "I didn't mean to do that. I wish I had looked at her sooner and I wouldn't be in this situation." he said in a grave tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My people, if we look in our soul mates eyes then we imprint. We realize that they are the person we are supposed to be with. Last night as Bella left I realized that she was my soul mate."

"Oh sure. You see that woman everyday at school and sometimes more than that and you never realized it. What made you suddenly come to that conclusion?" I said with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I had no idea. Then my father suggested that maybe it was because I didn't truly know who she was until she told me about her past. Then since she had told me that I was able to imprint."

"Whatever. All I know is that if I hear about you giving my sister any trouble you will be a dead wolf. Not even your pack could deal with what I can bring to the game let alone what Jane could do. So stay away from Bella."

He took a step toward me, "I can't do that!"

"Try you mutt unless this is the last thing you want to see." I used parts of my power against him. I made him unable to see or hear or feel anything. He could still move but that was only because I wanted to see how he responded.

His hands flew to his face, "I can't see! I can't hear! I can't feel anything! What did you do?"

I moved behind him and stopped my gift. I put him in a head lock. I put my lips near his head and whispered, "Unless you want the last thing you see is the white of my power you will stay the hell away from her. Actually you will be lucky if it's my power and not Jane's. She causes pain till your heart gives out."

Jake's eyes went wide. I threw him back against the tree and got back on the bike and went off to Bella's house. When I got to the house there was a note on the door. Even though Jane only said _"to see to some things" _I smiled as I said only one thing, "Cullens."

Jane POV

I pulled up to the Cullen's house and I slowly pulled up to the house. There were some cars in the driveway. I couldn't see any sign of the Volvo that Edward drove so I figured that the kids must not be home from school yet.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I stood on the front steps and waited for someone to open the door. When the door opened Carlisle almost jumped at the sight of me. I smiled at him and spoke with forcefulness, "Good day Carlisle."

"Ah good day Jane." He seemed shaken. That was a good thing.

"Can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh of course. Come in Jane." As I walked through the door and went for the closest chair he asked, "And if I may ask, what can I help you with?"

"Do not worry Carlisle I'm just here to talk with one of your children."

"M-my children?" he stammered.

I looked at Carlisle and said, "Relax. I'm here to talk. I won't do anything unless I am pushed. When are you expecting them home from school?"

"In a few minutes." He looked pale even for a vampire.

I patiently sat on the chair and I heard the back door open, "Honey who was at the door?" Then Esme was walking through the kitchen with some flowers in her hand. When she saw me the flowers slipped out of my hand and hit the floor. She too had gone paler, "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to speak to one of your children."

"Which one?" she whispered.

Just at that moment I could hear laughing coming up the stairs of the porch. The door swung open and Alice was the first one through the door. She was talking to her brother Edward, "Man Edward all I see for her tonight is laying in that tacky room crying her eyes out."

She was smiling and laughing with Edward. Then they turned toward their parents. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, "Make that _two _children."

Alice and Edward's smiles dropped the second they see me. Alice even goes to run but I stop her. I let my power loose on her. She screamed and dropped to the floor. I got up walked around her twitching body and closed the door. I let the pain stop. She looked up at me from the floor. "Edward, Alice, sit over there. Esme, Carlisle, I would like to talk to these two alone."

Carlisle looked up, "Does Aro know anything about this?"

I laughed, "I won't lie since Edward already knows the answer. No he doesn't but if you like I could call him right now. In fact I would even like to see what dear Aro would say about this."

I pulled out my cell phone and called the castle. The secretary answered, "Hey Amy, it's Jane. Can you put my call through to Aro please? Thank you." I looked at the family in front of me, "I'm on hold."

When Aro answered I put the phone on speaker, "Hello? Jane, what's going on?"

"Aro I am currently in the living room of the Cullen household and I have a situation for you."

He sounded very stern, "What has happened?"

"Well to start off there was the things we spoke of before Alec and I left."

"Yes?"

"Well before we got here Bella has fallen in love and Alice had tempted her to do something to prove that the guy she likes will still except her. She told Bella horrid things and Bella was so sure that he would approve of her that she told him and he did not feel the same. The wrongdoing here is that I truly believe that if Alice had not interferd that things would have been fine in time."

Aro sounded grave, "And how is Isabella taking the let down?"

"Sir, Alec and I had to go out and find her this morning. We found her laying in a ball crying. I don't think she slept once last night. When she finally got to sleep in her room she awoke screaming, 'why did she have to be right?'"

Then I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see Alice trying to hide a smile. Aro must have heard her laugh too because he said, "Something funny Alice?"

"Um no sir."

"Aro she's lying to you. When she just arrived home her and Edward were laughing about how Alice could see Bella in her room all night crying."

Alice yelled, "Sir I was laughing for the fact that the one she fell in love with is in fact a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Jane is this true?" Aro asked quickly.

"No sir. He does in fact change into a wolf but not by the phases of the moon. He and his pack are in fact just shape shifters whose tribe long ago chose for all future generations to be the shape of wolves."

Aro laughed, "Only Isabella. Werewolves I would not tolerate but a shape shifter is a different story. They can control their actions. In fact I think a shape shifter like that would be good for her."

I smiled at the group, "I do too Aro. I've seen them together and they are smitten with each other. Which brings me back to the whole aspect of if Alice hadn't tormented Bella into doing such a thing as tell him when he was not ready to hear yet."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, "I know you have Bella's best interests in hand so continue how you think best. Just try not to kill them."

"I wasn't going to kill them but I was thinking about warnings."

"Continue then. Call me later tonight to inform me about my daughter. Yes sir." And with that Aro hung up and the line went dead.

I turned around and smiled at Alice. "Now Alice I am going to give you one more chance to leave my sister alone. If not then I will use my power on you until you beg for death. Then I will happily do what you ask. Edward, you are just a prick. You have one more chance then I will torment you. If you do it a second time I _will _cut off your dick and light it on fire. Let's see you try to reattach that."

I turned around and thanked Carlisle and Esme for allowing me entrance to their house. Then I passed Edward who had his hands covering his small dick. Alice stood with her back against the wall almost shaking. I waved to everyone and got in the car and drove to the market for some ice cream for Bella.

**Hey this is the longest one yet I think. Well tell me what you thought. If you do you may see the next chapter a little sooner. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes cause my spell check is not working right now. Review please. : D **

**-Kittylover93**


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow I have to say thank you to you guys who reviewed right away. Once again here is my list of you who reviewed JellyBean, AriesFireQn, Ladybug82896, RealLifeWolfGirl, TeamWolfPack96. Thank you all who reviewed. And I would be very happy to see more from any readers out there. I don't even care if they are bad reviews. Enjoy! : D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Alec POV

I sat on the couch as I closed my eyes. Sure I couldn't sleep but it was relaxing to just try and clear your head for a little while. I smiled as I heard Bells car come up the driveway. The door opened and shut. With my eyes still shut I said, "Have fun sister?"

"Yes I did." The malice in her voice mixed with pleasure.

I chuckled, "Did you remember the food?"

"You bet. Two gallons of rockyroad ice cream. She wake up yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of but I only got home a little while ago."

I heard the refrigerator door close and felt Jane sit down on the other end of the couch, "Yeah where _did_ you go? I mean I'm thankful that you let Isabella and I talk in peace but where'd you go?"

I smiled to myself. I whispered, "I went to see the wolf."

I opened my eyes to see Jane's eyes bulging out of her head. I laughed again while she hissed, "You went to talk to him without me? I wanted to go! What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay away from her. That he would regret it if she was hurt more than she is now."

"Brother, you are evil for not letting me come. I wanted to prove to him that he couldn't treat my family like that."

"I know but I took care of it. So worry not sister." Then we both fell quiet. Since I had gotten home my thoughts had silenced all my other senses. With Jane and I being as quiet as we were there was something that was nagging at the back of my mind. Then it hit me, "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?" I questioned her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Nope, I don't hear anything Alec." Then her head snapped up and her head turned toward me, "I don't hear her heartbeat."

"Me either."

We both jumped up and ran at super speed up the stairs and into Bell's room. She wasn't there. Jane spun around to me and started screaming, "Alec where the hell is she? Was she here when you got home?"

"I don't know. I was listening for her screaming or talking in her sleep not a heartbeat." Then the wind blew through the open window. My nose twitched at the familiar scent, "Jacob!"

BPOV (while Alec was driving home from La Push)

I woke up and called for Jane and Alec. Nobody answered my call. Then I remembered that Alec had taken my bike out and Jane said she was going to the store. I curled up into a ball under the covers. A new wave of tears started to flow from my eyes.

Through the sounds of me crying I heard the soft thud of feet hitting the floor near my window. Then I heard _him_ say, "Bella?"

I turned around almost entangling myself in the sheets. There he was. Jacob was standing in my window with just his shorts. I looked him over and he looked almost as bad as I did. When he saw how red and bloodshot my eyes were he looked at the floor like it held every answer he ever wanted to know. My throat was raw from crying so long so my voice cracked when I asked, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you weren't happy. So I can to see if maybe I could make you smile."

That was so sweet. Then I remembered the look on his face the night before, "Why? I mean after last night I thought you would never talk to me again."

He walked over to the bed and sat. He grabbed my hand, "Last night was complicated. Just please come with me. I want to explain everything to you but I can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"Alec came and paid me a visit." Then it clicked. Alec, being an overprotective older brother, went and yelled at Jake for making me cry all night long. Jake picked my hand off the bed and held it gently as he said, "Please Bella. I really need to explain. Please come with me."

His voice quivered as if he was on the verge of tears himself. I looked in his eyes and it was like the world was spinning around him and only him. I knew I had to go with him. So I untangled myself of the sheet put on some shoes and went with him out the window. When we got outside I turned around while he changed. Then I felt a wet nose nudge my arm. He was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. I had seen him as a wolf before but now, without all the fighting, I could really appreciate how beautiful he really was. He motioned to the woods behind my house and started running. I held back. I looked back up to my window then back at Jake. He was now at the edge of the forest looking back at me. He put his head down and walked into the forest. I sighed and ran to catch up.

Jane POV (back to when they found her room empty)

"That wolf is so DEAD!" I heard myself scream. I started to run at the window and was pulled back. "What the fuck are you doing Alec?"

"I'm trying to get you to realize that you could hurt Bell. Now calm down some. First we find out what happened. Then we kill him after Bell is safe."

I calmed down some but not enough to stop the immense urge to punch a hole in the nearest wall. The next thing I knew I was pulling my fist through a gaping hole in the wall. Alec just stood there and shook his head, "What I'll fix it later. Now come on before we loose the trail."

I grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him out the window and into the woods after Isabella's scent. If that wolf did anything to her I swear he would beg for death.

**Alright I know that was short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. So much stuff going on with school and I'm working on a graduation project for friends. So lots to do and so little time. Boy where did August, September, October, and most of November go? Well there it is. Please review and also check out my two new stories. One is for the tv show Moonlight. It is called "A new life, a new love in the moonlight". Then I have a Tuck Everlasting story called, "Secrets are legends and legends are secrets". If you read them please review. Thanks for reading and in case I don't update... Happy Thanksgiving. :D**

**-Kittylover93**


	22. Chapter 21

**Alright here is chapter 21. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my last chapter. Those would be... RealLifeWolfGirl :D ladybug82896 :D JellyBean :D TeamWolfPack96 :D and mooonlove2527. Thank you guys and I loved to see every one of those reviews. So for the rest of you make me happy and let me see those reviews for this chapter. Now enjoy.**

BPOV

The wind started to howl as we ran through the forest. All the while I hoped that we weren't going onto tribal land because that would sure as hell not stop Jane and Alec if they found my bed empty. We had been running for a while. I looked back and I just had a feeling that they were going to catch up with us soon. I yelled to Jake to stop. I looked at him and I said, "Jake trust me with something. Keep running and wait for me. I'll follow your scent I just need to take care of a problem first."

His head fell a little and I could tell that he was doubting whether or not I would follow like I said I would, "Jake, please it's better if your not around when I do this. It won't take longer than ten minutes. Go and I'll find you." He turned around and started his way through the forest. I smiled and said to myself, "Now it's time to get them off my tail."

Jane POV

We were close. I could smell Isabella stronger now. We had been running for a while when the smell of the wolf was still distant but hers was still strong. We kept going then her scent just stopped. We stopped by a tree and looked at each other. I was about to say something when suddenly Alec and I were being yanked backward into a nearby oak. "What the hell?" I yelled.

Then Isabella pushed us both into the tree by the throats. The look in her eyes could almost kill. She pushed us a little more and asked, "May I ask why you are following me?"

For some reason the tone of her voice made me stutter as I said, "Because we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm a big girl Janie. And Alec I don't need someone going and beating up my friends. So next time wait for me to get a little better then see what I say."

Alec said, "Alright Bell. I just got over protective. I mean you're like my little sister."

"Well as your sister I'm telling you that I can handle things on my own. Now go back to the house. If I'm not back by morning then you can follow. If you even come near Jake and I right now then I swear you will be on the next plane back to Italy."

She let go of our throats and we shook our heads in agreement. We turned around and headed back towards the house. When we were out of hearing range Alec looked at me and said, "I've never seen her that mad before. Have you?"

"Not ever. Well unless you want to go back to work I suggest that we be good siblings and stay put at the house till she gets back."

BPOV

Now that Jane and Alec weren't following me anymore I could deal with what ever Jake had to tell me. I wasn't sure if what he was going to tell me would make me happy or if it would break me. With a heavy heart I continued into the forest. I wasn't sure how it would turn out but I was sure that no matter what it was going to change my life.

I walked through a clump of trees and the sight in front of me was astonishing. It was like the forest had made a place for only beauty. In front of me was a field the size of a baseball diamond. There were flowers covering almost every inch. On the far side I could see Jake sitting on an old tree that had fallen. His head was hanging low. His eyes never left that spot on the ground when he said, "I thought you weren't going to come."

I tried to smile in hopes that he would look at me, "And why would you think that?"

"You said ten minutes. You were gone for almost half an hour."

I hadn't realized that it had taken that long. "Well I had to capture Jane and Alec first." I walked over to Jake and sat on the tree next to him, "Jake please look at me." Finally his eye left the ground and his brown eyes pulled me in, "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

His head dipped again. He stood up and started to pace in front of me. Soon there was a big line of crushed flowers. As he continued to pace he said, "About last night. I was stupid. I should have looked at you, or followed you when I found out."

He had stopped talking so I stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop his pacing, "Found out what, Jake?"

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes, "Found out that I love you Bells. When I looked at you last night I imprinted on you. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head, "No." Then a memory of Billy years ago mumbling, _"I'm glad I don't imprint."_ I had asked him what that meant but he said he couldn't till after we were married. "Billy did say something about imprinting many many years ago. What is it?"

His face grew almost dark, "It's something that happens to some generations like mine. It is almost our way of finding our soulmates. Although it can be a cruel thing at times too."

I chuckled, "How could finding your soulmate be a cruel thing?"

He looked sad, "You know Emily and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well Sam wasn't in love with Emily first. Leah was Sam's first love and they were engaged. Then one day Leah's cousin Emily came to town and Sam imprinted on her. He couldn't stay away from Emily and had to break Leah's heart. So even if we love someone and then we imprint we forget that love. So Sam got Emily and Leah got to watch her cousin marry the man she still loved."

I felt a pain in my heart. I knew what it was like to loose people but to have to go through something like that, "I can't imagine what it would be like to have to do that."

He shook his head, "Yeah he was the first one to imprint. After that the rest of the pack was careful to not fall in love. We didn't want to take the chance of that happening again. That was why I denied the fact that I loved you even from myself. I didn't want to love you then find my imprint. It happens the first time we see the person so I figured you weren't it because I had seen you so many times before."

Now I was confused, "But if it's the first time you see the person why did you just imprint last night?"

"I talked to my dad about it. His theory is that because Bella isn't who you really are. So I didn't ever truly see the real you. The real you is all three people; Bella, Clara, and Protector. So once I knew all three sides of you I imprinted."

My mind was spinning like crazy. The only words that came out of my mouth was, "Oh. Okay."

He grabbed my hands and I realized that I was the one looking at the ground. I looked up into his eyes. He looked like he was fighting himself with something. He finally said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When I showed up in your room and you looked me in the eyes what did you feel?"

I considered lying to him because some part of me still was scared that my heart could still be broken. But the look in his eyes begged for the truth, "I felt like running to you and hugging you. But never let go. You were the only thing I thought about or saw for that matter. I wanted to kiss you and yell to the world that I loved you. And I really do love you Jake."

He smiled, "I love you too Bella. That reminds me do you want me to call you Clara instead of Bella? I mean it is your real name after all."

I thought about it for a second, "No. Call me Bella. Clara was my life back before the accident. The day I became Bella was the day I left Forks. Plus I never really liked my name. I heard that I was named Clara because it meant brilliant so I always strove to be that. Bella means beautiful and people always said that I was, even if I didn't think so."

Jake cupped my cheek and said, "Well I like both names. They fit you well because you are brilliant and beautiful."

Our eyes locked and I felt myself leaning towards him. He started leaning towards me and before I could even blink our lips touched. My eyes closed on their own accord. Then I felt his hand move from my cheek to the side of neck almost holding him there. I felt my arms lift and then the feel of his soft black hair in my hands pulling him closer to me. Our heads tilted to the side as I felt his warm tounge in my mouth. I had kissed guys before but this was nothing compared to that. Then I felt Jake's hand leave my neck and him grab onto my butt. He pulled me onto his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed. Then we broke apart. He smiled that wolfish smile that I loved so much. Our noses touched as we looked in each other's eyes. I smiled back at him and stroked his cheek. He took my hand and kissed it as he said, "I love you Clara Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Jacob Black." And then he kissed me again. I wasn't sure how long we were there but before I knew it we were laying in the flowers watching the sun set behind the trees. We just laid there holding hands, holding each other, and the occasional kiss. I had to put this day in the category of best day of my life so far.

After the sun had set and the moon rose high into the sky I looked over at Jake and said, "I'd better get home. Jane and Alec are probably freaking out as is."

He chuckled, "Yeah. I don't want an upset brother and sister on my case. Especially ones that can cause me pain and make a silent death."

"They wouldn't do that." I said as we walked back through the forest.

"Oh and why not?"

I stopped and looked at him, "Because they wouldn't hurt someone that I love. They know that would be worse pain for me then you."

"Well even if they did hurt me; it would be worth it if I still got you." We smiled and Jake asked, "Can I carry you home?"

I had to laugh, "Do you know how long it will take us to _walk _home?"

"I mean on my back silly."

"Alright. It is something new to experience."

I turned around while he changed. Then I felt his cold nose touch my arm. I turned around and he laid on the ground so that I could get on. I laughed as I got on. Jake responded by jerking his shoulder which followed a shaking from a bit of laughter. I leaned down and held on to his neck as he ran for my house. It was fun and the feel of his fur on my arms and hands was wonderful.

When we got to my house I slipped off his back and turned while he changed back. Then I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist. I leaned my head back into his chest. I turned to face him. We kissed one last time before we said goodnight. Then I went inside and found a furious set of twins waiting in the living room.

"Hi guys."

Janie started to tap her foot. That was how I knew I was in deep shit. She didn't tap her foot unless she was about ready to kill someone, "Hi guys? Is that all you have to say? We were worried about you Isabella. We were about to come looking for you."

"Well I'm fine and here I am. And I couldn't be happier."

Alec just stood there with his arms crossed looking confused yet angry. "Alec please relax. We just talked. He told me the same thing he told you. Now if you would excuse me. I am sleepy after all the drama over the past few days."

I walked past them and up the stairs. I was about to close my bedroom door when I noticed a huge hole in my wall. I threw the door open again, walked out to the staircase and yelled, "Which one of you put the hole in my wall?"

Jane went from standing next to Alec to behind him. I figured it must have been her, "I am in too good of a mood to yell much but wait till tomorrow missy. Also I'm not paying for that to get fixed. And if my wiring is screwed up you are in very big trouble. Night."

I walked back toward my door and then I felt a cold set of arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry about the wall. I promise I'll pay for anything that needs fixing. And I already called the guys but they won't come till tomorrow afternoon."

I laughed and ruffled her hair, "It's alright Janie. I forgive you."

I walked into my room and the last thing I heard from those two that night was Janie saying, "He must have really made her happy if she only yelled that much before she forgave me."

Followed by Alec's, "Uh huh." Then my eyes closed and my mind drifted off and replayed the good parts of today. My last thoughts were of Jacob.

**Alright that was chapter 21. I hope you liked it. Please review and also Happy Thanksgiving (a day or so late). Please review and also letting you know the next updates may be slow in comming because I'm a senior in high school and I'm getting ready for college so I'm pretty busy. But still review and you may see one sooner.**

**-Kittylover93**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright I know I'm terrible for not updating in a long time. Hope your not mad. I've had tons of school work and this took so long to get done with everything else going on. Well thank you to all my reviewers which include, RealLifeWolfGirl :D TeamWolfPack96 :D ladybug82896 :D Blaire Nightengale :D JellyBean25 :D chris62287. So thanks to all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Jake POV

I was so thrilled when Bella said she loved me too. I didn't change back because she ran right inside. I took off through the forest towards La Push. The feel of the wind against my face was even better than I've ever thought.

I got to the border and I let in the thoughts of my pack. Paul's voice instantly came through. He sounded almost panicked, _"Jake man I need your help. I got a vampire trail."_

_"What happened to Seth? He's supposed to have patrol with you."_

_"Ummm. Seth had a date so I told him I could handle it on my own."_

_"Great. Well I'm coming." _I started on the trail that the pack runs. I could smell Paul and after a little bit I came across the smell of leech added onto Paul's scent. I veered toward the smell. I let my nose guide me through the forest.

As I got closer my speed only increased. _"Paul where are you?" _The silence in my head was eerily quiet, _"Paul!"_

Still nothing but silence. I pushed myself harder than I have ever pushed myself. I came through a group of trees and found two leeches leaning over Paul. Their teeth were bared and I could tell they were about to go in for the kill. I used my momentum to my advantage as I launched myself at the two.

I hit the male and knocked him over. The redheaded woman **(yes James and Victoria)** turned to attack me. I jumped over them and put myself between them and Paul. Without even thinking about it I let out a the loud alpha howl. Everyone in the pack would hear it even if they were nowhere near by.

The leeches looked confused that I wasn't attacking. They stood there and looked at me. Alone I was leech meat but what came next made me sigh in relief, _"Jake what's..." "OH SHIT!" "We're coming Jake."_

The pack all started hauling tail my way. The leeches both sprang at me at the same time. I thought I was dead. I jumped to meet the male but that left me vulnerable to the female. I started to rip into the male. When I had him on the ground I wondered why the female wasn't attacking me. I mean I was wide open. I looked behind me and what I saw almost made me forget the leech under my paws.

There behind me was my precious Bella. She and the female were circling each other. Then the male under me realized that I was distracted and threw me into a near by tree. I tried to shake it off but I had broken something when I hit the leech and only made it worse when I hit the tree. _"Jake!" _

The pack came through the trees and went after the male. They started to rip and tear. Half of the pack went to help Bella. When she saw what they were going to do she put up her hand and yelled, "Stay back. I got this."

I'm not sure who lunged first but the sound that they made when they hit the other was like cascading rocks down a cliff side. Bella grabbed onto the woman in mid-leap and while they headed for the ground Bella grabbed her by the head and flipped her. I could hear the neck of the leech crack but it didn't come off. I hoped Bella knew that it needed to come off. Then I remembered; she's done this more than I have.

The pack sat there with eyes wide at Bella. She had brought the girl down into the ground with such force that the ground shook. Bella got off the woman and let her get up. They started to circle again. The woman spoke, "Foolish girl. Why did you let me up?"

A playful smile came across Bella's face, "It's no fun when the game's over in the first quarter."

"That will be your downfall child."

Bella put her head in the air and said, "Child? Please I'm almost sixty."

Then I saw all of the packs heads turn toward as they all said, _"Really?" _

When the pack looked back the two were at it again. The woman had Bella by the hair and teeth near her neck. Bella balled up her fist and punched the woman. When she got up off the ground she spit a few teeth out of her mouth. "Bitch."

Bella did nothing but laugh, "Is that all you've got? Boys I'd stand back." And as if she was the alpha all of them moved back near the trees.

"Your cocky."

"Well thank you. Your gonna be ashes." Bella ran at the woman and reached out towards her. My heart stopped when she grabbed Bella's arm and swung her over her shoulder. Bella must have had that planned because she grabbed the leech with her other hand and spun as she hit the ground. When she got up she was holding the arm. Faster than I could see she pulled out a lighter and set the arm on fire and threw it on the pile of remains from the male.

"Now Victoria, you and James got away from me once. I'm not gonna let you get away again."

This Victoria looked confused, "Do I know you?"

Bella looked into her eyes and said, "Don't you remember getting away from that trap Aro set up for you? Remember the helpless girl that almost took both of you out. If Marcus hadn't tried to help I would have had you."

"You had blond hair then."

"Doesn't matter. Your done for now. And I tire of this game."

Bella ran at Victoria full speed and grabbed her head and spun her weight around her till she held her head in her hands and the body fell to the ground. Bella dropped the head and walked over to the rest of the body. She pulled the other arm and the legs off. She then set each piece on fire and threw them in the pile.

The rest of the pack still sat there wide eyed. Then they went behind the trees and came out human. "Man Bella that was sweet."

"Jake told us you could fight but we never imagined."

"That was so cool."

They all commented. I just laid at the base of the tree. I knew that if I phased I could puncture an organ and then I'd be as good as dead. I smiled at my love. I had to admit she kicked ass.

Bella must have realized that I wasn't there cause she started to look around for me. "Jake!" She came and cupped my face, "Baby are you alright?"

I shook my head but then I tried to move and winced. She asked one of the guys if they could transform so that they could see if I was alright. Embry was the quickest so I heard him say, _"Hey bro what's wrong?"_

_"I broke something and I don't want to pierce anything by changing back. Don't worry about me. Go check Paul."_

_"Yes sir." _

Then he turned back and told Bella. Then the guys went over to check Paul. He had a bad bump on his head and was still out cold. They all turned back and Bella helped put him on their backs and they carried the wolf him back to my house. Bella came over to me and picked me up by herself. "Jake I know you're not gonna like this but I'm calling a doctor." She must have seen my eyes go wide because she said, "Don't worry. He knows the secret. His family owes me a favor."

BPOV

When we got Jake and Paul home I picked up my cell and called Carlisle. He answered the house phone on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle, it's Bella. I hear your family owes me one."

"Yeah we do Bella. Anything you need that we could help with we'll do."

I smiled, "Well I need your help."

"Mine? What do you need?"

"I got two of the pack over here that need some medical advice without going to the vet if you know what I mean."

The doctor in him must have taken over because when he spoke he sounded nothing like before, "What is wrong with them? What symptoms do they have?"

"Well Jake hit a vampire and a tree pretty hard and he's worried about transforming. He thinks that things may be broken. Paul, we think got hit over the head or something."

There was a pause then he said, "Do you want me to come there or you come here?"

"I would prefer you coming here. And don't worry you'll be pardoned for being on the land. So the treaty won't be broken."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Carlisle." Then he hung up.

Within fifteen minutes Carlisle was knocking on the door. The guys had told me that they weren't comfortable with another leech coming on their land but they wanted Jake to be okay. Carlisle looked at Paul first; who was still in wolf form too. "He's alright just knocked out. He should be around by late tonight at the latest."

Then he walked over to Jake. He touched his sides and checked his bones. After a while he looked at us and said, "Well nothings broken too bad but there is good news and bad news."

Oh the old good news bad news thing. "Well what's the good news Carlisle?" I asked.

"Good news is that nothing _was_ broken too bad. The bad news is that the bones already healed but they healed incorrect."

That meant little to me, "So what's that mean?"

"It means that he can change back but then I'll have to rebreak them and set them right. I brought tons of morphine to take care of the pain. Once his bones are set right he just has to let them heal all the way. Then he'll be fine. But I need you to change back now Jake."

I turned around while he changed and put pants on. "So Doc, how much morphine will I need?" Jake asked.

"Probably three time the normal since your system burns it off so fast."

"Alright let's get this over with."

I left the room while Carlisle reset his bones. I could stand the sound in battle but not when it came to the love of my life. When Carlisle came outside he put his hand on my shoulder, "He's alright Bella. Just make sure he doesn't move too much till his bones heal. So about another half an hour."

"Alright. Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Bella. I'm always available if you need any help."

I felt guilty, "You know that your family really didn't owe me anything right?"

"Yeah but I figured if you were calling you needed help." He smiled and said, "If you ever need anything me and my wife are here for you."

"Thanks Carlisle." I leaned over and gave him a hug. He walked down to his car and drove back toward the treaty line.

I walked inside and all the boys were talking about the fight. I cleared my throat to make them shut up. I looked at them and said, "Who wants food?" Every one of them had their hands in the air. I laughed and went into the kitchen to cook them a victory meal, which when completed was gone in less than ten minutes.

**Alright please don't be mad it's short. I'll probably update during holiday break so hopefully I can get some more reviews. Please review. If you don't feel comfortable writing a review that everyone can see PM it to me. Either way I want to know what you guys think. Happy holidays. **

**-Kittylover93**


	24. Chapter 23

**Alright I told you guys I would update during my Holiday break and here it is. First off I would like to thank all of you guys who reviewed. That would include: Noname :D RealLifeWolfGirl :D beckyboo100 :D BellaSand :D TeamWolfPack96 :D WolfGirl26 :D Noname :D Those are my reviewers. Also a note to the person or persons who were noname. Please come up with some sort of name please because I would like to know who to thank and also know if its the same reviewer or not. So thank you. Here is chapter 23. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just barrowing the characters for a little while.**

Chapter 23

JPOV

My dad made me stay home for a couple more days just to make sure nothing broke again. I decided to surprise Bella by not telling her that I was going to be coming back today. I got my bike and drove off towards school. When I got there Bella's car was already there but she was nowhere in sight. I saw Angela talking to some people and I walked over to see if she had seen Bella. She turned toward me, "Oh hey Jake. I thought you were still sick."

"No I just wanted to surprise Bella. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she just headed off towards the gym. She said something about shooting some hoops before classes."

I had to laugh. Bella was the only girl I knew of that in her free time before school would go to the gym and play basketball. "Thanks Ang. I'll see you later."

"Bye Jake."

I walked off towards the gym. When I was just outside the gym I heard Bella say, "Cullen get the hell away from me!"

The word Cullen struck a cord with me. If Edward was pestering her he would be a dead leech. I ran around the corner and saw Edward pressing up against Bella. He had his head tilted away from me, "Oh come on Bella. Why would you want a wolf when you can have a man?"

She laughed, "Go screw a mountain lion Edward."

He leaned closer to her, "Alright. As long as you're the lion."

My stomach turned as he leaned in to kiss her. Bella went to push him away but I was much faster. I grabbed him by the collar of his expensive shirt and threw him into a tree. I stood in front of Bella and said, "Well if she doesn't want the wolf why in the hell would she want a dead boy?"

"Ah speak of the mutt. If you wouldn't mind stepping out of the way I was talking to her."

"As a matter of fact I do mind. Stay away from her Cullen. She is mine."

He crouched low as if about to attack. I leaned down too. I didn't care if I had to run home for clothes and be late as long as I got to get rid of this piece of shit first. I could feel Bella put her hand on my arm but it barley registered. All I wanted right now was his head fifty yards from his body. I could see the muscles in his legs as he prepared himself to fight me. Just as he was about Alice showed up out of the blew. She grabbed Edward and said, "This is not the time for a fight Edward. If you fight now you will die. Come on."

She grabbed his arm and started to pull him away, "Go ahead Ed. Run away."

His eyes were like liquid fire, "Just you wait pup. I'll get you."

"Just stay away from Bella or be prepared to be ripped apart slowly."

Alice gave another hard tug and they disappeared around the corner. I turned to Bella, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She chuckled, "Jake, I can take care of myself."

"I know but I just don't like that Cullen around you." I leaned into her, "I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I love you so much Bells."

She reached up and cupped my cheek, "I love you too Jake."

I looked around realizing what was missing from this equation, "Where is Jane and Alec?"

"Aro called last night. He needed them for a job. Apparently there is a force in the South that was trying to overthrow them. They are necessary when it comes to that. So they took off on the late flight last night. They said they would be back when they could."

"Alright."

Bella looked up at me and said, "Hey Jake do you wanna come over to my house later?"

I smiled, "I don't have anything better to do."

She grabbed my hand and we walked to our first period classes. By lunch I couldn't wait to spend some quality time with my Bella. She was so sweet and I loved her more than anything. I realized that I had loved her even before I imprinted. We sat down with the rest of the group and quickly started talking about plans for the weekend ahead. I couldn't help but look up at the Cullen table. The look on his face was of pure rage. I smiled at him and put my arm around Bella. I looked at her and she smiled and kissed me. When she went back to the conversation at hand I looked back at Edward. He wasn't at the table but I spied him walking towards the doors to leave. He shoved the two doors wide almost breaking them. I laughed and went back to my Bella.

BPOV

After school I got in my car and had Jake follow behind on his bike. I was so nervous. It wasn't the first time we had been alone in the house but it was the first time being all alone since we had started going out.

We pulled into the driveway and parked my car in the garage and let him park his bike next to the car cause it looked like it was going to rain. We grabbed our school bags and walked to the house hand in hand.

It was a little awkward at first then we both relaxed some. After a while Jake leaned in towards me. I leaned in the rest of the way and we kissed. Soft pecks to start with but then the kiss became longer, hotter. Soon his tongue explored the inside of my mouth and mine his.

I pulled away from him for a moment but his mouth never left my skin, he just simply moved to my neck. My breathing was ragged, "Oh Jake. Make love to me."

His lips stopped and he looked up at me, "What did you say?"

I instantly became self conscious. What if he wasn't ready to go that far? I quickly said, "If you don't want to..." He slammed his lips to mine once again.

Our lips parted and he said, "I want to. If you're ready."

"I am." I whispered

Jake pulled my face closer and kissed me again. This time it wasn't as fierce. It was sweet and romantic. He reached underneath my ass and picked me up bridal style. He continued to kiss me as he walked up the stairs to my room. He placed me on the bed like someone would handle a porcelain doll. I pulled him onto the bed and he held my face. He had a look of embarrassment as he said, "Bella, I'm probably not that good at this. The truth is I'm a virgin."

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Jake. I'm a virgin too. We'll take it slow."

A smile spread across his face as he leaned down to kiss me more. I grabbed at his shirt as the kiss deepened. I pulled it off and marveled at his muscular chest. He undid the buttons of my shirt and I slipped my arms out of the sleeves. His eyes widened at the sight of my lace bra. He leaned in and we began kissing again but this time our hands roamed over the bare skin.

The feel of his warm fingers on my stomach felt amazing. Then he trailed his fingers up towards my bra and he traced the outline of the bra. It drove me so crazy that my nails ran down his back so hard I was surprised there wasn't blood on my nails. His head tilted back and I could tell he liked that so I did it again. His mouth went to my ear and he whispered, "You are such a tease." Then his teeth were grazing my ear.

I reached down and undid the button on my jeans and he pulled them off. His eyes widened even more when he realized that the panties matched the bra. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and let them drop to the floor. My eyes bulged when I saw the size of the tent that was showing in his boxers.

For a while our hands explored one another. Then I took off my bra. Normally I'm alright with myself but under the look of his eyes I put my arm over my boobs. He smiled and asked, "Why are you covering yourself? You look beautiful. Please let me see you." I moved my arm away. "See, you're amazingly beautiful." I could feel myself blush and he chuckled and said, "And that blush is just cute." Then I blushed even more.

He pressed his chest to mine and the feel of his bare chest against my breasts felt amazing. I couldn't wait to feel more of his skin against mine. He let his waist press against me and I could feel how hard he was. I felt my hips press up against him. It was like my body knew what to do even though I didn't.

He took off my panties and he took off his boxers. I could feel a bit of pre on the head of his cock. He positioned himself between my legs and put it at my entrance. He paused and asked, "Are you sure?"

I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to meet mine. I looked deep into his eyes as I said, "I've never been more sure of anything. I want to feel you inside of me Jake."

He smiled as I felt him move in. He broke through my virginity and it hurt some. He heard me inhale in pain and moved to move out. I wrapped my legs around his butt, "No just give me a second."

When the pain stopped I let go of his ass. He looked at me. I could tell he was concerned that he had hurt me. "Jake, I'm alright. Keep going honey."

He still waited a second before saying, "Okay but tell me if I hurt you."

I stroked his cheek and said, "Alright, I will."

He pulled back some and continued to move in slowly. When he got in all the way he moved out and went in a little faster. His pace increased soon he was hitting my gspot so fast I could feel what could only be an orgasm coming. My fingers were suddenly in his hair tugging and pulling. I realized that I was screaming his name. I looked at him and he was staring at me and I heard my name slip from his lips. "Oh Jake I'm coming."

I felt my walls tighten around him and he moaned as he came. We rode out our orgasms and when we were finished he laid on me and my fingers ran over his muscled back. After a little while of pure bliss he pulled out and laid next to me. I cuddled closer to him and put my head on his chest. I smiled and said, "Not bad for first time." He just laughed at me and started to stroke my hair.

AlicePOV

After Edward stormed out of school we all went home too. Carlisle was at work and Esme had gone to Seattle to do some shopping. When we walked in the house Edward was pacing back and forth. I grabbed hold of him, "Edward relax."

"How can I?" He yelled throwing my hands off of him.

He went back to pacing. "Edward please tell us what your thinking?" Rose pleaded.

"This is all wrong!" Then he stopped and glared at me, "This is all your fault." He ran at me and shoved me against the wall, "You told me when she came here that she would be mine! You said that she would be my singer but she would love me!"

He had such a hard grip on me that I couldn't move an inch, "Edward, you know my visions aren't always set in stone."

He pulled me forward and slammed me back. The wall crunched behind my back, "But you never said or saw anything about this stupid mutt!"

"That's cause I never see anything about him!" I shouted back at him, "It's like there is a block on me seeing him or his pack of mutts. One minute I saw Bella with you and the next second she disappeared."

"How can she just pop out of your vision?" He growled at me.

"I over heard the mutt talking with his pack today. They said something about imprinting on her." He let me go and I fell to the floor. Jasper came over and helped me up.

"Damn that imprinting shit." He muttered as he started to pace.

I looked at Jasper and he shook his head, "Edward, I have a plan though."

He spun on his heals and I was surprised flames didn't shoot from his eyes, "What could possibly get me her if the mutt imprinted on her?"

"Nothing. But we can get rid of them all. I've seen that the twins will be gone for almost a month; taking care of that issue down south. That girl has done something to all of us. The dodge ball thing with Emmett and Jasper, breaking your heart, she keyed Rose's car, and she made my visions seem feeble. We all want her gone. If the pack was gone we all could hunt all that land as well. You know that since the wolves came that all the good big game has retreated to the reservation. We could feast like kings. We just need to get rid of our problem."

"The five of us would never survive against them and Bella. I've seen her kill vampires. She's just as good if not better then the wolves."

I smiled, "But who do we know that could join us if we promise all of that juicy Indian blood to. We have friends in low places that could build us an army."

A grin spread across Edward's face, "Who do we contact?"

Rose spoke first, "The Denali coven. You know that all of them would fight with us. They may not like going around Carlisle but they would do it for the blood."

**(Ok little note: Lots of the good people in Breaking Dawn are not so good. aka red eyed vampires)**

"Eleazar, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Tanya are a good start but we'll need more than that." Emmett stated.

Jasper spoke up, "I've got two friends that were in the fights with me in the south. So that would be two more. That makes twelve of us and like eight of them."

I didn't like those odds though, "If we can find Garrett, Mary, and Randall I'd be a lot more comfortable with that."

Edward chuckled darkly, "So final numbers us fifteen; them eight. Those numbers are very workable. And I know that if Tanya is with us the rest of the coven will come. She has always been after me, so I'll make the call."

I looked around me and there was nothing but vengeful smiles, "Once everyone is here we will attack."

Just then we heard a car coming up the driveway. We looked at the clock and thankfully it was past three so it was alright for us to be home. Emmett and Jasper ran to the xbox. Rose picked up a magazine. Edward and I dealt out cards. When Esme walked into the house she looked around at us and said, "How was your day guys?"

We looked at each other and smiled. "Good." We replied at the same time.

"Alright." She walked up the stairs and into her room. We went back to looking at each other. We had a lot of work to do but I was confident that it would work. Soon the wolves and Bella would be gone. We would rule everything.

**Alright there was chapter 23. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. This I'm pretty sure is one of the longest chapters. Also my first lemon so please tell me if it was terrible or not. A little thing that may make some of you readers sad...This is quickly coming to an end. But you out there have the option to tell me what you think should be done. I have a poll on my profile and it gives you 4 different options for the future of this story. *cough sequel cough*. So take the poll or it may just end. Also review. If you have followed it this far drop me a review. They make me so happy. Also Happy New Years!**

**-Kittylover93**


	25. author's note

Hi to my readers. Sorry just an authors note but I figured I would let you know why there won't be a chapter for a while. That way for those of you who read often and know I'm normally very good with updates won't be hanging there wondering when I'll update.

Well first off my teacher is having me rewrite my senior paper and a couple others. I don't like that teacher. Second the last of the chapters are coming up quick and I want to get them right. So make sure you go to my profile and vote for what you want to happen to this story. I have only heard from four of you and if I don't get some more votes I may just say hell with it and end it. So vote. Third there has been some major stuff going on in my life currently and my mind is not going to be into writing happy love things, especially between Jake and Bella. And fourth (just so I'm not odd. Little joke) I've been very stressed lately and I just need some time to make the stress go away.

So I hope you guys understand. I'll try to get back to writing but I'm not sure when that will be. So everyone happy reading and good times till I update again. Again I am sorry, especially with where I left off in the story.

-Kittylover93


	26. Chapter 24

**Oh I feel like a terrible author. Things lately have been hectic. Well I finally was able to get some time to write. For those of you who have voted I want to thank you for voting but I have come to the decision not to make a sequel :( i am sorry but I am quickly running out of ideas for this story let alone to make another. So there will be a maximum of five more chapters after this chapter. Although I think you may like the ending. ;) so welcome to the beginning of the end. Enjoy. Also thanks to all who reviewed and also for those who gave let me know they were alright with me taking a bit of time to work on this.**

EPOV

Spring break was going to start in just a few days so we asked Carlisle and Esme if we could start break a little earlier. Normally we all go out and do something like a big hunting trip but we told them that this year we were going to get some time away from each other. Rose and Emmett were off to travel around Europe and the Amazon for the three weeks. Alice and Jasper were going to spend that time down south and maybe even some time in South America. I told them that I was going to visit Tanya and her coven for a little while then go explore some other places but I still was not sure exactly where.

So the next day we were all packed and getting into our cars and heading out. Rose and Emmett were on their way to the airport and Alice and Jasper were leaving right after me. The sun was just about to come over the trees when I threw my bag into the backseat of my Volvo. I heard Alice walk up behind me and she started to speak to me through her thoughts, _"Edward, it is essential that you get Tanya and her coven to join us. Tanya has the ability to sway any man that may need to be argued with. Jasper has a plan and for it to work we need Tanya." _I tilted my head to the side almost asking what plan she was talking about. Her thoughts reached out to me again, _"Patience brother. All things will be explained later. For now just focus on getting Tanya to join us." _

She spoke out loud, "Have fun on your trip," then she added in her thoughts, _"and good luck."_

"You too Alice. Have fun and keep in touch." I got into the car and watched as Alice stepped back into the shadows of the garage and waited for me to pull out. I threw the car in reverse and then threw it into drive and sped off towards Tanya.

I drove for two hours just thinking about how to get Tanya on my side. Although my mind was busy thinking up a plan I was also consumed with thoughts of Bella and the mutt. I could see him with his hands all over her body and kissing her. She was supposed to be mine. For some reason that mutt had imprinted on her. Well he would shortly find out that if I couldn't have her then nobody could.

I drove most of the morning till I got to the Denali clans home. When I arrived not a bird sang nor any scent of an animal surrounded the house. I sat in my car and contemplated my next move. I knew one thing for sure; Tanya was the key to getting them to join us. Tanya was their leader and oldest sister so that made her the top vampire. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs. I was about to knock on the door when it opened some and Irina stuck her head out.

"Oh Edward. I thought I heard a beat-less step." She opened the door enough to stand between the door and the frame.

"Well you are one to talk. Your heart hasn't beat in almost the same amount of time as mine."

She chuckled, "True, but what may I ask is a Bambi eater doing up here with us?"

"I came to see Tanya. Where is she?"

Irina opened the door a bit more, "Hunting."

It was just then that I inhaled deeply and I could smell freshly spilled blood. Only then did I take in the appearance of the vampire in front of me. She had on tight clothes that showed off her breasts and ass. The bright red in her eyes showed she was successful in her hunt. "Did I interrupt your feeding?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I was just finishing when you pulled up. Although your sudden arrival made me lose some of the blood so I now need to clean before Tanya gets home."

"If I stay I'll help you clean." I tried to bargain.

"You help me clean and I'll let you stay till Tanya gets home, after that it's her word if you stay or not."

I knew Tanya would let me stay but I didn't feel like waiting in my car till she got home. I stared at Irina, "Fine I'll help you."

A smile spread across her face, "Well come on in then." She opened the door and I walked through. The scene I walked into could be used as a movie set for a horror film. The walls were painted red but I guessed that it must be in case of spills. The floor was a light brown hardwood floor. Laying in the middle of that floor was a dead man. He had brown hair and his eyes were wide from the last thing he ever saw.

"So where is this mess you want me to help clean up?"

She laughed, "Do you not see or rather smell that blood that he got on the walls? Also I need help ditching the body."

I looked closer at the wall nearest him and saw a little splatter of blood, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah well that's the thing I need the body disposed of before Tanya comes home. I'm not supposed to ear at the house. So you get rid of that." She said pointing her manicured finger at the dead guy.

"Sure bit of Tanya gets back before me don't tell her I'm here." I didn't want Tanya to be able to have the upper hand on me. I wanted to surprise her.

"Fine." she sighed, "When I'm done I'll move your car."

I walked up to the body, grabbed it by the foot and threw it over my shoulder. I carried it practically to the next state before throwing it off a cliff. I laughed at the thought of anyone finding the body there. I turned around and sprinted back to the house.

When I arrived back at the house I could hear Tanya talking to Irina and someone else, "And this is Irina." That phrase was followed by a smacking noise, "Now now Irina this is my date, not yours." The not yours part sounded hostile. It seems Tanya brought her food home to play with a little before she ate.

I jumped through the window without even making a sound. I could hear her whisper something to Irina, "We are going upstairs don't bother us." That's when I heard her coming up the stairs with the human. There was a chair close to her door so I sat in that while I waited.

The door swung open and he was kissing her and moving her towards the bed. Her mind was so focused on her prey that she didn't even sense or smell me. All she could think about was how good this mans blood would taste as it ran down her throat. She began to toy with him. His mind was filled with thoughts of getting laid but there was no way that Tanya would let him get that far before she sank her teeth into his neck and drank him dry. I smiled as I watched the hunter play with her prey. When they were both down to their underwear I saw Tanya move her hair back to sink her teeth into him; I decided that now would be a good time to interrupt, "Either play with your food till it's done or eat it already."

She spun around and her eyes were like hell fire as she saw me in the corner in my chair. Strangely enough that look in her eyes sent a heat wave through my body and made me go hard for her. The man looked around and was confused about my appearance, "Is this like a threesome cause I only do them if it's two girls."

Tanya rolled her eyes and turned back to the man on the bed, "Shut up," was all she said before she lashed out broke his neck and began to feed off of him. I sat in the chair waiting for her to finish. When she was done Tanya used her foot to push the body off the bed. She used her ring finger to clean off the blood from the corners of her mouth then licked her finger clean. Once again my body reacted to that as my dick twitched almost wishing to have her mouth around it instead of her finger. "Sorry Eddy but I don't share. You should know that by now." She was the only person I allowed to call me Eddy.

I laughed as I watched her eyes turn bright red, "Oh I know. Plus you know Carlisle has me on this vegan crap of a diet."

"I don't know how you stand eating animals all the time. Yuck! I tried that a couple of months ago when we almost got caught but it was like eating bleach."

"Oh like you even know what bleach tastes like. You're too old for that." I joked.

"Eddy, never bring a woman's age into anything. We tend to get a little touchy." She threw me a look that mixed with seriousness, joking, lust and hatred all at the same time.

"Oh and what are you going to do about that Tanya?" I provoked her. I wanted to see which emotion she would react on. She slowly got off the bed and walked toward me and my eyes could only focus on the red and black lace bra and panties she was wearing. Her stride was very vampire but she also put enough of herself into that walk that made me want to throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out.

When she finally got over to the chair she leaned down and said, "I'm going to do something to you that you will _never_ forget."

She had her thoughts blocked from me so I still had no clue which emotion she was working off of. My dick twitched again as I prayed to Satan that it was lust. She reached for my face and smacked me hard. Then she looked down at the tent in my pants. She ripped them from my waist then did the same with my shirt. I went to move toward her but she pushed her foot against my chest making me sit back down.

She reached down and began to play with the tip of my head. Oh it felt so good. I hadn't had sex in a long time and if I didn't get some with all that she was doing I would have to go find some whore that I could fuck and then eat, screw the diet. She pulled back so that it was almost like she was posing for a photo shoot. She popped one knee slightly as she slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She slowly let it fall to the floor. Then she slowly bent down to remove her panties and it took all my strength to go up to her and suck on those perfect breasts.

When the panties were almost to the ground she used her foot to toss the panties at my face. I grabbed them and put it against my nose. I could smell her want and need, and it just tortured me even more. Tanya did a slow cat walk back to where I was still seated. She put both knees on the sides of my legs. She took me in her hands and began to move her hands in a way that almost made me cum there on the spot. A growl escaped my mouth as she worked her magic. Then she let go and raised herself over top of me. I could feel the opening of her lips on the tip of my head. I couldn't stand it any longer; I thrust my hips upward and penetrated her. She gasped at my eagerness. Then Tanya began to ride me. I didn't have to do much but I wanted to see how she reacted to sex with me. I moved my hips in rhythm to hers. Soon her nails were running down my chest which only made me go faster and harder. She put her head on my shoulder and I could feel her teeth grazing my skin. I could feel my climax getting closer and closer. I didn't care about hers so when I came I didn't even really notice that she had cum too.

Tanya looked at me with a playful smirk and got up off of me. She strutted over to her closet and when she came out she was wearing a pair of gray and pink sweats, obviously without any underwear, and a shirt that read 'Watch out for me bitches.'

"So Eddy what do I owe this great surprise?" Tanya asked as she sat herself down on the bed.

"I have a proposition for you and your coven."

She smirked at me, "Oh really and let me guess this proposition comes from Carlisle. What is it he needs us to do?"

"Actually the thing is it's not Carlisle that needs your help, it's Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and me. We need you to help us take down the wolves in La Push."

Her face was stunned, "Don't you have a pact with them?"

"We did but they stole the woman I was supposed to be with. One of the mutts imprinted on her. She also embarrassed the rest of my family. We want them dead."

She paused for a moment, maybe to see if I was being serious or just deciding if it was worth it, "What's in it for us?"

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You guys can have all of the native blood you want. Imagine that taste going down your throat." I could see the way her eyes gleamed and the way her tongue went across her lips, "So will you consider it?"

A smile shone on her face as she turned her head toward me, "We'll do it! So what is the plan?"

I came up short, "Not really sure. Alice is going to call me at some point and let me know what the official plan is."

"Alright. So until she calls," She ripped her sweats off and pushed me back on the bed and started to play.

BPOV

Since there was no school for a week or two I spent most of the time with Jake. He would come to my house when he didn't have patrol. If he did have to work I went out too, although I went looking for vampires in Seattle. There was a stray vampire here or there but nothing much to report on. Alright there was one armed robbery that I helped stop but nobody had a clue that it was me.

So now here I sit on the top of one of the rooftops in the middle of Seattle at midnight. Jake had probably got off from running about an hour from now. My eyes never stopped scanning the streets below for something. I had no clue what I was searching for but I kept looking.

After half an hour I heard paws hit the roof I was on. I smiled as I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. "You know you make more noise than a bomb going off."

I felt his chest move as he chuckled, "Yeah well it's hard to be quiet when you are a giant wolf." I didn't laugh. My eyes just kept moving, "Bells you alright?"

I shook my head no, "I just have a real bad feeling Jake. It's like there is a storm out there brewing."

"What do you think it is?" worry was evident in his voice.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, "I don't know what it is but it wants to do bad things."

Jake spun me around to look him in the eyes. I felt my eyes change back to the way they are when I'm not working. "Bella, whatever may come we can defeat it, together. We have the pack and Alec and Jane are one little phone call away. Nothing can beat us when we are together."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "But what if something happens and we aren't strong enough?"

"Then we go out together." Jake put his hand onto my purple wig that I was wearing and gently pulled it off my head. My brown hair fell out of the wig and down my shoulders, "Bella we can take on anything. Come what may."

I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine. We kissed for a little while on that rooftop. I smiled up at him as best as I could, "You're still worried aren't you?"

I put my hand on his cheek and replied, "Some but come on I know a great place to eat that is still open this late." As if on cue his stomach rumbled. We both laughed as we got off the roof and headed towards the restaurant. After dinner we went back to my place and he just held me till I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

I was laying in bed with Tanya laying next to me and a fresh killed man on the floor. My eyes were a bright red and I hadn't felt this good in a long time. Tanya started to cuddle up to me to fuck me for the umpteenth time since the day I had arrived when my cell phone started to go off.

I leaned off the bed and looked at the screen, "Alice." I muttered before I answered, "Hello?"

Her voice came softly from the phone, "Brother. I hope you are fully enjoying your break. I am also very glad to see that Tanya and her coven are now in our future. Now I believe is the time to inform you and the wonderful coven leader over there about what the plan is exactly."

"Get on with it Alice." I said annoyed.

"Oh relax the woman will give you a blow job when you get off the phone anyway." Alice replied snapping at me. "Jasper and I have investigated and found that the one that changed Jasper has in fact survived all these years. We all have been talking and have come to the decision that the way to conquer the wolves is to create an army."

"An army of new borns?"

"Exactly brother. Although each woman will be in charge of recruiting ten to twenty young men to help us in this fight. Tanya I am sure will be able to get thirty easily. With this kind of numbers we will be able to take down the wolves, Bella and then be able to get rid of them. Once we dispose of all the extra vampires those left will rule La Push and all of that blood."

"Alright it sounds great."

"Meet us in Montana at our home up there in one week with the recruits." Then the line went dead.

Tanya looked so bored, "So an army. Sounds fun. Well I like her blow job idea." she replied with a smirk before she actually started to suck on my dick.

**Alright there is chapter 24. I hope you guys liked it and so sorry for the really really really long wait. I hope you guys didn't forget about me. I've just been real busy. Make sure to review and show me love. Thanks and hope you are still here for the end which should be in just a few more chapters. **

**-Kittylover93**


	27. Chapter 25

**Alright I know I am a terrible author with where I left off and with how long it has been since I have updated. Well my plan is to try and finish the story before the one year mark which is next month. So here is the next chapter. Love all of my readers, old and new.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just using them in my own twisted way. :D**

EPOV

The day after Alice called and let us in on what the plan was the whole Denali clan was fed and headed off for Montana. Along the way Tanya and the girls began "recruiting" those for the mission. Soon we had the numbers Alice asked of us, although keeping that number till we got to the house was a little trouble. Within two days we were at the cabin and we found Alice, Jasper, and some other vampire that you could tell was no new born.

Jasper came out to meet us, "Edward, we are putting them in separate places. Later when the rest arrive we shall sort them out."

"Sort them out into what?" Irina asked.

"Sort out the warriors from the pussies of course." the other woman commented.

All eyes shifted over to her. Jasper looked to the rest of us and said, "Everyone I would like you to meet my creator, Maria. She is going to be my second in command when it comes to the newborns. Now go take them over to coral three to six. Split them into equal numbers and there should be enough blood there to quench their thirst for a little while."

He turned around and we worked on getting all of the newborns into the different areas. The rest of the day we waited for the others to arrive.

Jasper POV

Rose and Emmett were late. They didn't arrive till almost midnight. The full moon shone over the field as they all emerged from the forest. We quickly shoved them into a corral and let them drink. We wanted them all to be at top strength for the narrowing down of the numbers.

Rose and Emmett came into the main room without anyone with them, this made me a little angry, "What happened? I thought you guys were going to go find the Amazon coven and anyone else."

Emmett spoke up, "We tried but nobody wanted to go against Carlisle and the Volturi. All of them have heard about Bella being like Aro's daughter. They know that if they take her out or even help take her out that the Volturi are going to be all over their asses."

Maria spoke from a chair in the corner, "They should not be afraid of the Volturi. If we can take down all of these wolves and their Bella then we could take down the Volturi as well. I know of two vampires that would surely help take down the Volturi. They used to be in power until Aro and his brothers took down their empire. For years they have waited for a force to help them defeat the Volturi and I have spoken with them."

This perked my interest, "What did they say?"

"They said that if we won this fight that they would join to take down the Volturi but until then our fight is our problem."

Edward laughed, "Just like any kind of royal. They don't want to get their hands dirty till it affects them. So what do we do now that so many are loyal to Carlisle or afraid of the Volturi?"

Alice spoke for me, "It is quite simple Edward. First we take those out there and figure out who is the best, narrow it down to around a hundred and fifty or so. From there we teach them the little things that they will need to know. After that we take down all of the wolves and the bitch. After that if we need to we can take on the Volturi. Who knows we may be able to take over the vampire world."

I took over for Alice, "There are three hundred in the stables now. Each stable has twenty, so we shall have them fight each other and half will die. That will leave us with one hundred and fifty like Alice said. We strike in two weeks time."

Irina cocked her head to the side, "Why so soon. I mean shouldn't we make sure that the newborns are ready?"

Maria walked over to her and slapped her across the face, "Are you that stupid bitch? Being newborns the longer we wait the weaker they will become. By the time we strike as is they will not be at full strength but what they lack in that little bit of strength they will have gained the knowledge to kill the wolves. The night before we go out to Forks we shall feed them with a human each."

Tanya ripped Maria off of Irina, "And how will we get those kind of numbers of people? They will want to feed more than that, they _will_ need to feed more than that."

I split the three of the girls up before they got into a cat fight that would certainly end in death, "We have three out who are going to get humans and bring them back here. We already have a stock started."

"Who?" Edward questioned as he rose from his seat.

"Garrett, Mary, Randall, and two of Maria's people." I stated, "Enough of plans. Now we need to go shrink our numbers down by half."

Bella's POV

(one week later in Forks)

As the days of vacation winded down the feeling in the pit of my stomach began to get worse. My dreams showed me visions of fire, smoke, screams, and blood lots of blood. There were many nights that I would wake up in a cold sweat screaming my lungs out. One of those nights Jake had stopped by to see if I was still up and all he could hear was my screams. He came roaring into my room in human form but shaking as if he was ready to transform in an instant. He began shaking me trying to wake me but I was so far into my dream that I wouldn't wake.

In my dream I was looking around me and there was pieces of vampires all around me. The wolves were fighting but they were loosing, they were dying. Some woman held me where I was as I looked at a russet wolf that could only be Jacob. Jake was being punched and one of his arms were being ripped off. What made it worse was it was that creep Edward that was doing the harm. The woman leaned down and whispered in my ear, _"You get to watch him die. Then the rest of them. Then we shall rip you apart slowly and make sure death is slow. You shouldn't have come to Forks you silly girl. Now you will see the result." _Then Jake transformed back to his human form and screamed as Edward leaned down and sunk his fangs into Jake. Jake screamed as the venom ran through his body killing him slowly. Edward's head lifted up and his eyes were blood red and bore right into my soul. He began laughing and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was sitting up in my bed with Jake's hands around my arms shaking me yelling, "Bella wake up. It's okay. I'm here."

My mouth closed as I realized it was just a dream, "Jake!" I said shakily as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bells what happened? It was just a dream. It's not real. Shhhhh baby it's alright."

When I finally got calmed down some I told Jake about my dream. "Well it was all just a dream baby relax. I'm here and I am not going to let that asshole get that close to me."

I was hesitant. I had one more secret that not one person knew besides myself, "Jake there is one thing I haven't told you about me."

He laughed, "I figured there would end up being some secret you didn't tell me. So come on tell me what is it?"

"Sometimes I see the future. Not like Alice can but sometimes it just comes to me in my sleep. Normally if it's a vision no matter how hard I try or someone else tries to wake me up I won't wake up. The only way time I will wake up is when I'm done seeing what I am supposed to know. You said you were shaking me for a while?"

Jake's eyebrows inched together, "Yeah, I tried waking you up for a good four, five minutes. So what you're saying is that this could actually happen?"

"It's possible. Things change faster than you can blink but these are normally big warnings that something will happen."

Just then the phone went off and made both Jake and I jump. I reached over and picked it up before the third ring. I looked at the clock right before I said, "Hello?" The clock read three o'clock, the evil witching hour.

Jane's voice can hurried, "Bella? Oh thank god you answered."

"Jane, what's wrong?" Jake looked at me quizzically. I waved him down almost saying, _"Hold on I don't even know yet." _

"You know how Alec and I had to come down to take care of the newborn problem?" she said frantically.

"Yeah, what happened? Is Alec alright?" My heart started to race at the thought that something had happened to Alec.

"He's fine it's you guys in Forks that are in trouble."

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked, "Hold on let me put it on speaker, Jake's here."

I put the phone on speaker and waited for Jane to talk, "Well we were after this one woman, named Maria who is known for creating armies of newborns to do her bidding and try to take over territory. Every time we come down and try to take her out she sends a load of newborns at us and then disappears for years. We finally got wind of her and moved out. We were close on her tail when she threw her newborns at us. Then she disappeared again, this was about a week and a half ago. Soon after we captured one of her more mature newborns. He is about a year old so she left him behind."

"So what does this have to do with us here in Forks?" I asked.

I heard her put her phone on speaker, "Listen to this. Alec hold the phone for me."

I could hear Jane's voice a little farther away. Then a scream came from the phone. I knew it had to be the result of Jane using her powers on some poor soul, "Now talk. Tell them what you told me!"

There was another scream before, "OKAY! OKAY! About two weeks ago some couple came and visited Maria and her coven. I overheard them talking about taking out a pack of wolves. The girl she could see the future. She told them about the Volturi coming."

Another scream followed by Jane saying, "What did the man look like? What did he say?"

"He had curly, blond hair. He was tall but not real tall either. He said something about an army of his own to get rid of them, whoever them is I don't know. Maria refused and he said something about her owing him for the years of service to her armies. Then he said something about meeting the others and their parts of the army and heading off towards some place called Forks. That's all I know."

He screamed again before I heard Jane take the phone from Alec, "Girl do you know what this means?"

I sighed, "It means that the Cullens split up and are creating a gigantic army of newborns to get rid of the wolves and I have a feeling that they are coming after me too."

"What makes you think that they are after you too?"

"Just a guess. You know my gut feelings." I gave a knowing look at Jake.

"Well your gut is as good as Jethro Gibbs' gut in NCIS, and he is never wrong."

Jake and I laughed, "Well watch out girl. When Aro heard that he began preparing things for us to come back. Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, and I are going to be on the next flight back. Until then take care alright. School starts tomorrow. Wait and see if the Cullens are there. If they aren't call me and we will run the rest of the way because they could attack any moment."

"Alright Jane. Well go get on that plane and we'll see you in a day maximum."

"Take care the two of you. And Jake you watch my girl extra special till I get there." Jane joked.

"I will. Hurry home Jane, you too Alec."

We heard a grunt from the other line before it went dead. I put the phone back on the hook and put my arms back around Jake, "Please stay with me tonight, well at least for the few more hours before school."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything. If you wake up and I'm not here I just ran out to check on the pack but I'll come right back."

"Okay." I said as I cuddled back up with Jake. I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep.

Three hours went by faster than a blink of the eye. When I woke up Jake was putting on his shirt, "Morning honey." He said as he came over to give me a kiss.

"Morning. Why are you dressed already?"

"There's something going on with the pack and I have to get over to the rez like right now."

"What happened?" I asked worried that the fight may already be here without us being ready.

"Nothing just another first phase. It happened about an hour ago. I won't be in school today but I will have my cell if you need me just call." Jake leaned down and kissed my forehead then kissed my lips before running down to his motorcycle. I heard it start and speed off down the road.

I got ready for school and headed out. I made sure that I would be the last one in the parking lot. That way I would know if any of the Cullen cars were there. When I got there the late bell was ringing and there was no sight of any of their vehicles. The sun was perfectly covered by clouds so I knew that it wasn't a sunny absence. I picked up my cell and dialed Jane's number first, "Jane, they are not in school. I think I may go pay Doctor Cullen and his lovely wife a visit."

"Alright girl just be careful and make sure Jake knows where you are going." Jane sounded worried, "We will be landing in just a few hours. We will be at your house by the time school ends. If you aren't there at three we will be looking for you."

I chuckled, "Wouldn't want it any other way sis. Alright I'm going now. I got to call Jake."

"Later."

I called Jake's cell. He answered on the fifth ring, "What's up Bella?"

"Jake none of the Cullens are here at school. I'm going to head over to their place now to see if they are there. Can you come with me or are you still busy with the new transformation?"

"Bells be really careful because there must be a shit load of vampires in a two hundred mile radius because it wasn't just one transformation we have had five or six since this morning. I can't go with you to their house but I am sending Quil and Seth. Quil is a good fighter in case something goes wrong and Seth is good at stealth and tracking so have him run a patrol before you go in."

"Alright. Thanks Jake and good luck."

"I'll need it cause it seems like almost all of the guys above thirteen are turning wolf. You watch your back. Wait for the boys a few miles before their house. They will be there when you get there."

"Okay Jake, I got to get off school grounds before they come out and get me. The team is going to be at my house around three. If you can meet us there if not call and we will come to you. See you soon. I love you." I said getting ready to hang up.

"Love you too Bells. See you later." And he hung up.

I started the car and headed off toward the Cullens house. I had questions and I was not going to leave that house until I got the answers.

**Alright that is chapter 25. I hope to get some more reviews than I did the last time, but I understand that I haven't updated in a while. There are only a few more chapters left and I'm not sure if I mentioned this last chapter but I am not going to be putting up a sequel to this story because I am already out of ideas for this story without trying to create another story. Thanks for all of you that voted. So please review for the final chapters there is only about 2 or 3 chapters left, maybe 4. So can't wait to see any kind of review you send me.**

**-Kittylover93**


	28. Chapter 26

**Alright I know this didn't come out before the one year mark but I have a good excuse. My boyfriend left close to a week ago and I was spending as much time as I could with him before he left. But know that this story will be done before I go off to college in August. So here is chapter 26 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just using them as my puppets.**

BPOV

I was almost at the Cullens drive when I saw Quil and Seth standing by the road in their human form. I pulled over and got out of the car. The boys leaned against the car and said, "So what's the plan boss?"

I looked at them, "Seth you are going to run patrol around the property before we go in. Quil when Seth is done with the patrol you are coming inside with me. Seth you stay wolf and outside, howl if you see or hear anything suspicious. Now go."

Seth shook his head and went off into the woods. A minute later a big brown wolf bounded across the road and off into the woods. I looked back to Quil, "If anything goes wrong your job is to go wolf and run."

"What about you Bells?"

"I'm going to stay and kick ass." I smirked at him.

"Bella if you think that either me or Seth would just leave you here, you are insane. Plus if we left you there alone with a bunch of vampires Jake would rip us new assholes."

We both laughed and I agreed with him, "Fine but if anything happens to me get us both out."

"Deal."

Just then Seth came back out from the woods and thirty seconds later popped out in human form with a pair of shorts on, "Nothing but the doctor and his wife's scent. Smells like the 'kids' haven't been there for at least a week, maybe two."

"Alright Seth. We will meet you back over there. When we leave you leave too."

Seth went off to change and Quil and I got in the car and started toward the drive way. Once we were in front of the house I took a deep breath to make myself focus. I got out of the car and I could feel Seth's presence just out of sight. I started towards the porch and I knew Quil was right behind me. I got to the door and I started to bang on the door. The door opened up and Carlisle was standing there with a confused look on his face, "Bella? What?" was all he was able to say before I kicked him in the chest. He went flying back and hit the wall on the opposite side of the living room.

"Stay down and we won't have a problem Carlisle." Esme came running into the room and tried to help Carlisle up, "Esme sit down too. I've got some questions and I intend to have them answered. Now Carlisle I am sorry for kicking you like that but under the circumstances of me being here I couldn't take a chance at you being so close."

Carlisle now looked dumbfounded, "What are you talking about? What is going on Bella?"

I stepped into the house, "I will be the one asking questions, and the sooner they are answered the sooner you can ask questions for yourself. Now where is Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?"

"They went on break and are due to be home soon. They were actually supposed to be back for school today."

Carlisle went to say something else but I cut him off, "Where did they go?"

"Uh Edward went North to visit some friends we have in Alaska. Emmett and Rose went to tour Europe and some of Asia. Jasper and Alice went South to visit some of Jasper's old acquaintances." Carlisle rambled off the list.

"And what about you two? Where did you go?"

"We were here!" Esme yelled. "Now we are much older and you are talking about our family. Shouldn't we get to know what the hell is going on?"

I paid Esme no attention and didn't think of them as friends like I had. Right now they were the ones that had all the information and I had to get it no matter what, "Why did they all go around the world?"

Carlisle sat up a little but stayed on the floor, "Like I said to see sights and also see some old friends."

"What if I told you I know about their little plan?"

Now they looked a little fed up, "Well then you know about a plan that we know nothing about."

I put my head down. I walked over to Carlisle and helped him up, "I'm truly sorry for that Carlisle but right now I don't know what vampires to trust and which ones not to trust."

Esme stood up and bitch slapped me. I turned around to see Quil crouching down and shaking about to transform, "No Quil. I deserved that. Plus that was probably only as hard as a human would hit anyway. Thank you for not full on hitting me."

Carlisle sat down on the couch next to Esme while I sat in one of the chairs across from the couch, "Now Bella, what do you mean you don't know what vampires to trust?"

"Well it starts off with Jane and Alec leaving to go down to the south to deal with an uprising of newborns in the south about a month ago. This morning Jane called me and told me to be careful because they caught one of the older newborns and got him to talk."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Esme cut me off.

"Well as I was about to say. The newborn said that Maria was no longer there. He said that a couple showed up about two weeks ago and the girl said that she saw the future. He then gave a perfect description of Jasper. Even you yourself said that Jasper and Alice went south."

"But what would they be doing talking to Maria? She was the one that sired Jasper and made him do evil things."

I looked down at the floor, "This is the hard part to tell you. The vampire said that he also heard them talking about taking down a wolf pack in Forks and how they were going to meet the other parts of the army and head out for Forks."

Carlisle shook his head, from confusion or denial I don't know. Then he looked up at me and spoke in almost a whisper, "Are you trying to tell us that our children are on their way here with an army of newborn vampires that are going to try to take out the wolves?"

"We also believe that they may be coming for me as well." I told them.

"Well how do you know that this newborn is right?" Esme asked. I could tell she was hoping more than anything that we could be wrong.

I sighed, "When there are more vampires in the area the speed and amount of wolves increases. In the past twenty-four hours there have been six transformations."

"There are about five or six other guys who have grown a foot an a half and started to show signs that they are going to change." Quil added, "It seems like anyone above the age of thirteen are changing. We've been busy all morning training and trying to get them to calm down enough to control it. Jake says that there has to be a shit load of vampires in a two hundred mile radius for all of them to just transform at this rate. Normally it takes three weeks to maybe a month for all the signs to be there but it's like it happened over night."

I got up and knelt in front of Esme and Carlisle. I took one of their hands in my own, "Before they left was there anything strange about them? Any over heard conversations? Anything?"

Carlisle started to shake his head no, but Esme got a real worried look on her face, "Right before they left I over heard them talking about numbers and odds and attacking. When I came in the room some of them were playing a video game so I figured they must have just been talking about that. I would have never thought that they were planning something like this."

Quil walked over and stood tall next to me, "Jake sent me with a message for you two. If you take their side you will die too. If you join our side you may live. Or option three you leave, never come back to Forks and _never_ make another sire ever again."

Carlisle looked at his wife and they both shook their heads in agreement as if they had a conversation that we had missed. Carlisle turned to us and said, "We will stand with you when they come. They were our responsibility and they know of the pact as well as we do. For their betrayal to this family and the pact they must die."

"Carlisle, if you and Esme join us leave them to us. It will be hard enough and they may just try to use your emotions against you. Kill as many newborns as you can. Could you two meet us at my house to train?" I asked them.

"We know how to kill vampires Bella." Esme smiled at me.

"To be honest yes you do but only older more experienced vampires. Newborns are different kinds of fighters and when they are unleashed they are hard to stop. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Chelsea are going to be giving the wolves and you guys lessons on how to kill the newborns. They will be at my house at three. At four training will start so it give you guys enough time to go out and hunt so that you will be stronger. Drink as much as you can because we really have no clue when they will attack."

"Alright. We will see you later Bella." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and nodded almost saying to be careful.

Quil and I turned around walked out the door, "Get changed Seth and get in the car. We're going back to the rez and help Jake.

Jake POV

We had our hands full all morning running down new wolves, calming them down, tell them what the hell is going on, and start their training. Now I was down a searcher and a trainer. I just hoped that everything went well. Sometimes I looked in through Seth's thoughts and everything looked like it was going good. Now Seth must be in his human form so I am hoping that they are on their way back here.

I look over and see Bella's car going down the road. She pulls into my drive and everyone hops out. "Quil, back to the training field _now! _Seth, I just got report that Ryan just transformed so I need you to go out with Collin and round him up and get him back here in _fifteen_ _minutes_! Go both of you!"

Seth and Quil changed not even bothering to take off their shorts before running off to their places. Bella smiled and walked over to me, "Tough day sweety?"

"Oh very funny Bella. We have so many new wolves today they must be getting closer." I pulled Bella away from some of the other guys and looked in her eyes, "Bella, I talked with my dad today once everyone started changing and he said that for this many guys to be changing there has to be at least a hundred maybe more in the area."

She sighed and looked at the ground, "So it is an army. What are we going to do Jake? The new wolves aren't going to be able to take down so many and I know you. You are going to be worrying about your pack and me and that is going to distract you more than anything. God knows how many vampires are coming that are older let alone newborns."

"We prepare. We fight with all we have. We are protectors Bella and my pack and I have to do this."

She laughed, "You make it sound like I'm staying away from the fight."

"That is exactly what I mean. I'm not going to let you fight against all of those newborns."

She looked at me like I was nuts, "Okay Jake lets think about this for a minute. I'm the one here that is immortal. I'm the one that has fought newborns before. I'm the one that has been fighting vampires in general the longest. Also I am the one that can take on loads of vampires at once and make it out without a single scratch. Now why the hell is there a reason why I shouldn't be right there fighting too?"

"Bella I can't loose you. Please do not fight." I pleaded with her.

"Jake they are my family too. Also my sister, brother, and best friends are on their way here to fight and I am not going to sit at home and wonder if everyone is okay. I won't be able to sit there with thoughts of Jane and Alec being ripped apart and burned, or you getting crushed. I have to be there."

"Bella, please they are going to be going after you."

She had on her cocky smile, "All the more reason to be there. If I'm there then I will have backup if I get attacked and overwhelmed."

I had no words. She was right. What if she did stay home and most of the group went and searched her out. If it was fifty to one she would never make it, "Fine but if you get hurt run and keep running."

"Fine but only when I say so. Jane and the others are going to be at my house at three and we are also meeting Carlisle and Esme there and we are going to give you guys lessons on how to kill newborns. You wolves need to take this lesson especially the new ones. I'm going to stay here till about two thirty and then head home."

I hugged her, "Okay. We better get to work. You can help with vampire training with Quil."

She saluted me and smiled, "Yes sir." then she ran off towards where Quil ran to.

For the rest of the morning I was running from situation to situation. I was dealing with training and new transformations and everything else. Soon Bella was giving me a kiss and saying to meet her at her house before four at the latest and to make sure that the new recruits were there. She got in her car and drove towards home. Now to try and get all the wolves to Bella's without any problems. Ya this is gonna be fun.

BPOV

I got back to the house and Jane and everyone was waiting on the porch, "Hey guys. Demetri, Felix, and Chelsea you guys need to come visit me more often."

Demetri came bounding off the porch and picked me up and spun me like an excited older brother. He finally put me down and kissed me on the cheek, "Oh Bell we missed you so much. Sorry that we have to reunite under these kind of circumstances."

I smiled at him, "Better these circumstances then not seeing one's brother for even longer."

"So true B."

Jane looked at me and said, "So what's the plan?"

"Well Jake will be coming with the pack and it's new members so we can train them on the ins and outs of killing newborns. Carlisle and Esme are going to be joining us as well. They told me that if the rest of the Cullens are breaking the treaty then they must be eliminated. They went out to do a quick feeding. They are under no circumstances to go against any of their former coven."

Felix looked up at me with a curious face, "Why is that?"

"Because emotion would be the children's best weapon against them. Pull on heartstrings and they will be distracted and easy to take down." Alec quietly commented.

I smiled, "Exactly. Now lets go inside and discuss a plan before the others get here." We all went inside and started to plan.

Esme POV

We left as soon as Bella left with the wolves. We went out and started looking for as many meat eaters as we could. We were about a hundred miles from Forks when we heard people talking. We recognized the voices of Alice, Jasper, and another female.

"Well we attack tomorrow at twilight." Jasper said.

Carlisle and I stopped and listened, "Yes and it should be quite interesting. With our competition being so few in numbers we will destroy them in a heartbeat." the other female said.

"Yes and one of you will tell them where to meet us and when. Isn't that right Carlisle, Esme?"

All of a sudden we were grabbed from behind and carried towards the voices. When we were brought into view of the three. Alice smiled her little pixy smile, "Well look who we have here. Well this saves us a vampire to send the message. Tell Bella and the wolves to meet us three miles behind Bella's house. It's a huge clearing and this way they cant get lost. Now we only need one of you to give them the message. Now Jasper which do you think is better to give the message?"

Jasper turned and faces us and a shiver ran up my spine. His eyes were bright red and the only way they could get that bright and that red is if he had fed recently on a lot of humans, "I believe Carlisle would be best to send the message. What do you think Maria."

The woman turned her head to the side and walked up to me. She turned her head to the other side and walked over to Carlisle. She grabbed one of Carlisle's arms and ripped it off. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth. Maria turned so fast that I barley noticed, "No I think this one is the best. Her fear and sadness should do wonders as she tells the wolves."

Jasper inclined his head, "Fine. Carlisle shall stay with us and Esme shall go back to Bella and the wolves. Take him to the camp."

They started to drag Carlisle off through the woods. Alice came over to me and said sweetly, "Also tell them that if they even try anything before the designated time that Carlisle will be ripped apart and burned. Tomorrow, twilight, clearing. Got it?" I could feel venom tears in my eyes and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head yes, "Good. Now let her go."

They walked me back through the forest a little. Then my heart sank. I could hear Carlisle screaming in pain. The newborns let me go and shoved me away. I knew I couldn't take the two newborns by myself. I just started running for Bella's.

BPOV

We were standing in my living room. All of the more experienced wolves were close to the vampires and me but the newer ones who weren't used to the smell were on the complete opposite side of the room. I looked out the window for Esme and Carlisle, "They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Where the hell are they?"

"Hey Bella any chance that they chose the leave town option?" Quil asked me.

"I don't know. It's possible..." I was cut off by the sound of my back door slamming and the sound of someone in hysterics. We all ran to my kitchen. Esme was laying on the ground weeping, "Esme, what's wrong?"

"They took Carlisle. We were hunting and we came across their camp and they crept up on us."

"How did you get away?" Jake asked.

She looked up at us with venom filled eyes, "They let me go to give you a message. They said that it would be tomorrow at twilight in the clearing behind here. If we don't show on time they will rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Well shit this has trap written all over it." Embry stated.

I looked up at Jake and Jane, "Well now what?"

**That was chapter 26. There is just one more chapter and then the very last chapter. There will be no sequel...sorry. Well let me know what you thought. Show me some love. Happy reading. **

**-Kittylover93 **


	29. another authors note

Alright everyone this message comes from a really sad place in my heart. I know most of you are probably like, "yay new chapter for the New Year" but that is not what this is. This message is going out to all of my stories that are not finished. I have recently been very busy with college, as I have said in quite a few of my author's notes lately. Well I finally got a whole month and a week to work on my stories. Yay I know but my laptop had fallen off my bed quite a few times during my time at college and all of it finally caught up with it. All of my stories were on my laptop and I should have backed them up on flash drives but I didn't. Now my screen will not work so all of the stories are safe but I have no way of getting to them. I will try to get something out there even if it may be a new story but anything that is already started like my new chapters for: "letters to Jacob", "one more step", and "super girl comes to forks". I know those are all of my really good ones but I WILL be updating "secrets are legends and legends are secrets" because the computer I am using is the computer that has that story all written already. So let us hope that inspiration hits at some point and I can get you guys a new story that you all could enjoy. Hope everyone has a great new year and hope none of you are mad at me. So once again sorry for the author's note again. I hope and pray that all of you will continue to be loyal readers and stay with me till I can get my laptop fixed. It's ridiculous actually, $139.99 just to have a guy come back and reconnect a screen and or put in a new one. Well fingers crossed that I can get a job to get the money for it. Love you all and thanks for your patience.

**-Kittylover93 **


End file.
